LF The great adventure in Johto
by Habieru Diamond
Summary: La historia trata de un joven entrenador llamado Habieru Nagatsuka, el cual desea convertirse en un maestro pokémon igual que lo fue su misterioso padre. Acompañado de sus amigas Carolina y Kryzet enfrentarán muchos desafíos y dificultades, al mismo tiempo que descubrirán misterios más allá de lo asombroso.
1. Prólogo

Saludos queridos lectores, soy Nekoopa y aquí re-subiré mi anterior. Espero les guste.

Este fic, como bien saben, está basado en mi juego de Pokémon Soulsilver pero le he agregado detalles originales para no hacerlo tan parecido al juego. Espero sea de su agrado.

Nota: Hay detalles que pertenecen al fic "Pokémon Adventure's Destiny" los cuales uso con permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"El mundo Pokémon… también conocido como planeta Pokémon… es la denominación que comprende toda la existencia Pokémon. Este se piensa que fue creado por Arceus, deidad conocida como el "creador del todo", incluyendo a los Pokémon que se destacaban por sus inimaginables habilidades, conocidos como "legendarios". El mundo Pokémon se dividía en diversos tipos de paisajes donde viven plantas y Pokémon como lo serían las montañas, bosques, desiertos, praderas, campos, algunos en ciudades y fábricas, cuevas, volcanes, aguas dulces y saladas, zonas tropicales, en zonas donde hay nieve e incluso en los espacios aéreos del cielo… Pero se creía que había Pokémon que se originan en el espacio.

La cultura de este planeta se basaba principalmente en los Pokémon. Para la gran mayoría de las personas, su vida gira entorno a ellos, los Pokémon, además de combatir para sus entrenadores y participar en concursos Pokémon y en las Ligas Pokémon, estos son capaces de desempeñar trabajos que serían difíciles para cualquier humanos: como transportar grandes cargas, mover pesados objetos, o apartar grandes obstáculos, esto es sin lugar a duda un gran apoyo para el desarrollo de una sociedad. Otros ven los niveles de vínculo entre humanos y Pokémon y estos son los Sibarita Pokémon; también hay Criadores que se encargan de cuidar Pokémon de otros entrenadores o de cuidarlos desde que salen del huevo.

Debe diferenciarse el uso de los Pokémon para estos trabajos del uso que hacen de ellos los Pokémon Ranger, agentes especiales que son capaces de controlar a los Pokémon para realizar tareas que ellos no podrían, sus objetivos son buenos y solidarios y siempre en pro, en cuidado y conservación de la naturaleza.

Los humanos viven en casas propias y en edificios, donde los lugares más habitados son las ciudades y los menos habitados son los pueblos y las aldeas. Los Pokémon viven junto a sus dueños, algunos los guardan en diferentes tipos de Poké Ball y otros prefieren dejarlos libres. Los niños van a la escuela, por lo menos hasta los diez años, ya que esta edad los niños aspirantes a Entrenador Pokémon pueden obtener su Pokémon inicial, mientras tanto, los niños que no están interesados prefieren continuar sus estudios. También los niños pueden ingresar a las escuelas para entrenadores Pokémon para así estar mejor preparados. En otros casos los entrenadores encuentran Pokémon heridos y deciden entrenarlos.

Otros prefieren ir a una Escuela Ranger y convertirse en Ranger para ayudar a otros humanos y Pokémon en las diversas regiones del mundo Pokémon, ayudados por los operarios y los mecánicos. También existe la ley, ambas partes, los policías, que encierran con la ayuda de Pokémon a los criminales y estos, que normalmente pertenecen a bandas organizadas, que realizan sus cometidos controlando Pokémon pero no de la forma adecuada, ya que los usan como armas.

Los investigadores Pokémon como su nombre lo indica son científicos que se encargan de investigar todo lo relacionado con los Pokémon, desde su forma de vida, comportamiento, hábitat, fósiles Pokémon, etc. Además ellos son los que reparten el Pokémon inicial a los nuevos entrenadores, entre ellos se destaca el Profesor Oak.

El mundo Pokémon se encuentra dividido en varias regiones y archipiélagos, siendo las regiones más destacadas las de Kanto y Johto, ya que se encuentran prácticamente unidas la una de la otra.

En la lejana región de Johto, lugar que se encuentra al oeste de Kanto, un chico llamado Habieru Nagatsuka el cual vive en el pequeño Pueblo de nombre New Bark junto a su madre Hana Nagatsuka, tiene el sueño de hacerse amigo de muchos pokémon y viajar por el mundo para convertirse en un gran entrenador como lo fue su padre. Al cumplir los 10 años hace unos días sabía que estaba cerca de cumplir su sueño pero sin saber que el viaje que hará será la mayor aventura de su vida."


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Hola, aqui traigo un nuevo capítulo pero antes me gustaría agradecer a Shadechu Nigthray, a Magua y a Chunny por leer el prólogo y comentar. Bueno, sin más demora aquí esta el primer capítulo de esta gran historia.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 01**_

_**Una misión, un chico misterioso y una linda chica**_

Era un día hermoso en la región cercana a Kanto, conocida como la región Johto. El sol brillaba con un gran resplandor y hacía que tanto el pueblo New bark como sus alrededores se vieran muy hermosos. En el interior de una pequeña casa, de paredes blanquesinas, tejado rojizo y algunas cristalinas ventanas, junto a una puerta de madera, ubicada al norte del pueblo, en su respectiva habitación… un chico de 12 años, cabellos negros algo alborotados, tez morena, cuyo nombre era "Habieru Nagatsuka", dormía profundamente en su cama de sábanas blancas. Estaba a punto de despertar y sin saber que en ese mismo día comenzaría su aventura Pokémon, casualmente a la hora de 9:00 AM, el despertador con forma de Pidgeot que yacía en la mesita de noche a la derecha de la cama sonó y despertó al joven.

Habieru abrió lentamente sus ojos, revelando que eran de color marrón sentándose en la cama y apagando la alarma del "Pidgeot-tador". Soltando un bostezo comienza a estirarse los brazos, para desperezarse. —Uaaaaaa… Que bien dormí…

El joven se quedo observando los alrededores de su habitación de paredes verdosas, las cuales eran adornadas por algunos poster de su equipo de baloncesto favorito: "los Gyarados dorados". Giro su vista hacia la cristalina ventana, que estaba abierta y donde se colaban los rayos del sol, dándole un luminoso aspecto al lugar, luego se fija en la hora de su "pidgeot-tador".

—Creo que pasearé por el pueblo—. Decidió sonriendo tranquilamente.

Dicho esto se levanto de su cama, dirigiéndose con algo de pereza al baño, una vez allí se para frente al lavabo, lavándose las manos y la cara con su fría agua de este (logrando por fin despertarse totalmente), luego se cepilla los dientes con su cepillo dental azulado, (rematando a las caries con el aliado del cepillo de dientes: el hilo dental), luego secándose con una toalla que reposaba en el toallero. Al salir del baño se dirige a su armario, tras abrirlo se viste con las ropas que saco de allí: una camiseta negra y de manga corta, debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro y que poseía capucha, junto con pantalón largo de color beige. Tras buscar en la zona inferior del armario, saco unas deportivas negras, con líneas blancas y una línea azulada que pasaba por los lados de manera ondular.

Acto seguido salió de su cuarto, bajando por las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, llegando a la pequeña sala de paredes amarillo crema, suelo de madera y no exageradamente grande ni pequeña, que se encontraba unida a la cocina por la zona este. En la zona central del lugar se hallaba una mesita/comedor, con 2 platos de porcelana blanca ya puestos, con el desayuno de waffles con miel y jalea sobre estos, así como unos cubiertos de plata y vasitos de cristal transparente, con jugo de naranja servidos en su interior. Sentada en el sofá de la zona oeste, sentada sobre el sofá verde manzana, se encontraba viendo las últimas noticias en la televisión frente a ella una mujer de largo cabello castaño, adornado con una pañoleta rojiza y ojos verdosos. Iba vestida con un vestido simple de color amarillo y detalles lilas, junto a un delantal blanco y sandalias cafés. Cuyo nombre era "Hana Nagatsuka". Esta se giro y le sonrió al joven Habieru al verlo.

—¡Ah, Habieru! ¡Madrugaste, hijo! Aunque eso no me sorprende, ya que hoy "es un día muy especial"…—. río muy divertida al final.

—¡Buenos días, mamá! —. saludó alegremente el chico, algo extrañado por lo último que dijo su madre, pero alzándose de hombros se sentó en la mesita/comedor y comenzó a comer el apetitoso manjar de waffles que allí había. — "Ñam-ñam" ¡Ghow, guagua! Egue ghesabuno gue qhedo ghuegduguendo! (¡Whow, mamá! Este desayuno te quedo estupendo!)—. Alagó con la boca llena.

—Jeje, que bueno que te gustara, hijo. Pero no hables con la boca llena ó puedes atragantarte… —. Al ver que el joven asentía en respuesta, añadió—. Y debo decirte que el profesor Elm toco a la puerta en la mañana. Me dijo que necesita hablar contigo, acerca de algo muy importante. Así que cuando acabes de desayunar, (y de lavarte las manos, claro) ve a su laboratorio, no te costara llegar ya que está prácticamente unos pocos metros junto a nuestra casa.

Habieru se mete a la boca el último waffle y tras masticar y tragar responde. —Muy bien, mamá. Si es algo tan importante iré… Pero, antes… dejame ayudarte con esto… —. Habieru llevo los platos, vaso y cubiertos a la vajilla llena de agua cristalina. Lo friega todo con la esponja que allí había, llena de espuma y al acabar de lavar todo lo coloca en sus respectivos puestos.

Una vez ayudado a su madre con la limpieza de los platos, sube a veloz a su cuarto, donde (por acuerdo de su madre) volvió a lavarse las manos y los dientes. Al acabar baja por segunda vez a la sala y allí se despide de su madre, ambos dándose un dulce besito en las mejillas de ambos; tras esto Esperanza se dispuso (sin entrar en detalles para no alargar demasiado el asunto) a seguir con las tareas que una madre y dueña de casa suele hacer. Habieru por su parte, tras abrir la puerta principal de su casa y salir, no pudo evitar el sonreír al sentir una traviesa y refrescante brisa en plena cara suya, aunque la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho cada vez que salía a pasear por los alrededores del pueblo, sabía plenamente que nunca iba a cansarse de ello.

Tal y como dijo su madre, el laboratorio del prof. Elm estaba prácticamente al lado izquierdo de su hogar, por lo que no tardo mucho en verlo y comenzar a acercarse caminando tranquilamente sobre el pasto del pueblo, (que se movía constantemente por el famoso "viento del norte" que allí soplaba; al igual que el viento movía los 3 largos molinetes de viento de blanco color y grandes setas), mientras silbaba su canción favorita. A medida que se acercaba, apreciaba que sus conocidos y amigables vecinos, (el pueblo New Bark era tan pequeño que todos se conocían) hacían sus labores comunes en la mañana. Finalmente Habieru se detiene unos pocos metros en frente del laboratorio del pueblo: un edificio algo más grande que los otros del pueblo, de paredes de colores blanco más brillante y con cierto aspecto metálico, con las tejas del techo igual blanqui-plateadas, así como una puerta principal de color beige y unas cuantas ventanas cristalinas. Habieru se acercó y toco a la puerta 3 veces. Pocos segundos después un hombre de bata blanca, cabello azulado, ojos oscuros, que llevaba lentes le abrió la puerta.

—¡Hola, Mark! ¿Cómo va todo? —. Saludó amablemente el chico al hombre que lo recibió.

—¡Ah, Habieru, aquí estás! Todo está bien, ya sabes… investigando, comiendo… buscando novia… ¡esto! Ignora lo último, jejejejeje… —. Se reió nerviosamente el asistente del prof. Elm, mientras le daba paso para que entrara— el profesor Elm te ha estado esperando, esta al fondo del laboratorio.

Al entrar al laboratorio, se pudo apreciar que su interior era distinto de las demás casas de sus vecinos: Las paredes y el suelo eran de una especie de cerámica plateada, cuyas paredes eran adornadas por varios estantes de ciencias como del proceso evolutivo Pokémon; bayas silvestres, etc. Algunas bibliotecas/estanterías llenas de libros de los mismos temas, aunque predominaban los de "Crianza Pokémon", estaban en algunas esquinas. Y el techo era igual blanco, con algunas lámparas alargadas alumbrando todo. Tras caminar por el pasillo, charlando junto a Mark, el asistente del profesor, Habieru llego al final del lugar. Se encontró con un señor algo más joven que su madre, iba vestido con una camisa agua-marina, que tenía una raya cruzada y era ligeramente cubierta por su bata blanca de laboratorio. Llevaba unos pantalones largos de color café y, por alguna extraña razón, llevaba pantuflas blancas, (esto podría deberse al hecho de que era un hombre muy centrado en su trabajo y a veces pasaba por alto detalles como esos). Este estaba sentado en una silla negra, de esas que eran giratorias, en frente de una mesa beige, aparentemente observando su correo electrónico en una computadora de color negro.

—Hola, profesor. ¿Cómo le va? ¿Quería decirme algo importante? —. Saludo el chico al señor, tras acercarse junto a Mark.

—¡Oh, sí, Habieru! Todo está normal, estaba investigando sobre unas especies de Pokémon, así como ayudando a Mark a encontrar una linda chica en uno de esos sitios de citas por internet y…—. Pero antes de terminar, al ver que el profesor iba a revelar su secretito amoroso, Mark le hizo señas para que cambiara de tema, justo detrás de Habieru.

—¡e… esto! Estaba… realizando investigaciones importantes, cuando de pronto me llegó un e-mail del Sr. Pokémon. Al parecer quiere mostrarme algo de suma importancia, y que me dirigiera a su casa. Pero el problema es…

—Que ni el profesor, ni yo podemos ir personalmente a ver de que se trata, ya estamos demasiado ocupados aquí… Así que… ¿podrías ir tú en nuestro lugar y traer lo que necesita enseñarle al profesor?—. Dijo Mark, terminando la oración del profesor Elm.

Habieru abrió mucho su boca de par en par, con su mandíbula inferior cayendo totalmente — ¿¡Quéeeeeeeee!? ¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó mientras lloraba grandes lágrimas, que eran similares a las cataratas Tohjo de la misma región.

—Es que ni Mark ni yo tenemos a nadie más a quien confiarle algo de tal importancia… —. Argumentó el profesor intentando convencer al chico.

—Sabemos muy bien que tú adoras a los Pokémon, desde que eras muy pequeño, así como que quieres viajar por la región Johto, ¿ó no?

Al escuchar eso Habieru dejó de llorar las catara… esto… lágrimas enormes y asiente. —No, tienen razón… siempre quise viajar por mi región natal, así como mi padre hizo. Claro que por diversas razones, no pude iniciar mi viaje a los 10 años, como los demás niños de New Bark…

—Y justamente por eso… te daré un Pokémon para que te acompañe en tu misión, tu viaje y tu aventura por todo Johto. Sera una gran experiencia para ti como para el Pokémon, así podrán explorar, viajar y formar un buen lazo de amistad, para lograr todos sus objetivos y…

En ese momento Mark tosió un poco, dándole a saber al profesor que estaba alargando mucho su "discurso", por lo que fue al grano—. "cof… cof"… bueno, entonces elige uno de estos tres Pokémon iniciales que hay aquí…—. Dijo señalando a la esquina derecha del lugar, donde se encontraban 3 pequeños Pokémon comiendo alimento en sus respectivos platos, que decían "Chikorita", "Cyndaquil" y "Totodile".

El Pokémon que comía en el plato de Chikorita tenía la forma de una criaturita de color crema y cuadrúpeda, con unas especies de pequeñas semillas verdes cruzando su cuello, formando un collar. Poseía una pequeña colita, una hoja verdosa en su cabeza y ojos rojos, con 3 grandes pestañas, así como una alegre sonrisa mientras devoraba su alimento. En el plato de "Totodile" comía un Pokémon con la apariencia de un pequeño cocodrilo azulado, con 3 crestas rojas en su cabeza, lomo y cola. Una franja amarilla en su pecho, hocico largo y ojos animados. Y finalmente en el plato donde decía "Cyndaquil", comía un pequeño Pokémon con la apariencia que recordaba a un equidna. Poseía un pelaje de color verde azulado en la parte superior de su cuerpo, junto a 6 círculos rojizos, mientras que en la inferior era amarillento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, a un chistoso estilo "asiático".

—Mmmmmm… —. El moreno se cruzo de brazos, mirando a los 3 seres mientras comían, al parecer muy indeciso—. … es una difícil decisión… ¿eh? —. En ese momento se sorprendió, ya que el Chikorita, al acabar su plato se acerco a él, comenzando a frotar su cabeza cariñosamente en sus piernas, mientras le sonreía. El chico le devolvió el gesto a la criaturita y dictó—. Jeje, este se ve que es muy cariñoso, me quedo con él…

—«¡Chiko-chiko-chiko!» —. Replicó ofendido… ó mejor dicho: ofendida la Pokémon inicial de tipo hierba, mientras miraba al chico haciendo un chistoso puchero.

—¿eh? Entonces… —. Al mirar a ambos hombres, y que estos asintieran con unas divertidas sonrisas, se puso de cuclillas frente a Chikorita—. Esto… disculpa, pequeña. No quise ofenderte, fue una confusión de género, ya que soy un novato en esto de los Pokémon, ¿me disculpas?

Al parecer la Chikorita, que por obvias razones anteriores era hembra, tras pensar un rato le sonríe, moviendo su pequeña colita y le lame la mejilla con su lengüita.

—Jejejeje. Bien, ya se están conociendo mejor… ¡eso es buena señal! —. Dijo Mark sonriéndoles a ambos.

—Y Habieru… si quieres puedes mantener a tu Chikorita fuera de su Pokébola. Creo que será una buena experiencia para ambos el que estén viajando uno al lado del otro, puede que influya en su crecimiento y esas cosas… —. Sugirió el profesor mientras sonreía.

—¡De acuerdo! Bueno, profesor… Mark… con su permiso… me iré a la casa del Señor Pokémon. ¡"Vamos, que nos vamos", Chikorita! —. Exclamo Habieru muy vivaz, mientras se daba media vuelta e intentaba marcharse del laboratorio con paso decidido, seguido de su amiga de hierba.

Pero en ese preciso instante ambos investigadores lo ven alejarse con sus cejas arqueadas y le preguntan —¡Ey, espera! ¿Sabes por lo menos donde queda la casa del Sr. Pokémon? ¿Cierto?

Habieru al escuchar ese cuestionario, se detuvo repentinamente, justo frente a la puerta del laboratorio, duro exactamente 5 segundos así y finalmente añadió con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

— Am….… la verdad es que… no lo sé, jejejeje… —rió nerviosamente, rascando su nuca con una mano.

—«Uy, que tonto… pero es lindo…» —susurró la pequeña Chikorita viéndolo con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su cabeza.

El profesor miró al chico con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca, al igual que Mark. —Es muy fácil llegar, solo debes dirigirte hacia Ciudad Cherrygrove y tomar luego todo el camino recto por la Ruta 30.

—¡Oh, sí! Antes de que te vayas, mejor ten estas pociones, por si algo pasa en el camino… —Y dicho eso Mark se acercó a un estante, lo abría y sacaba de este 5 pequeños frasquitos transparentes, que tenían forma de spray, con un líquido azulado en su interior—. Esto restaurara la salud de Chikorita, en caso de que tengan dificultades en algún combate con un Pokémon salvaje.

—¡Muy bien! Gracias, Mark… —agradecíó Habieru mientras tomaba las cinco pociones y las guardaba en sus bolsillos, cuando de pronto sintió una extraña sensación—. ¿eh…?

Al alzar lentamente su vista hacia una de las ventanas más altas del laboratorio… nuestro joven amigo noto la presencia de un misterioso chico de cabello algo largo y rojo, al igual que sus ojos y tez algo pálida, cuyos ropajes eran de colores algo oscuros y levemente tétricos, así como botas oscuras y un cinturón morado oscuro, cuya hebilla tenía una forma que recordaba a un murciélago de 4 alas. Este estaba levemente asomado en una de las ventanas más desapercibidas de todo el laboratorio, con un semblante algo serio.

¡Eeeeeeeh! ¡Miren, allí! —exclamó el azabache señalando hacia la ventana con mirada alarmada.

Pero un segundo antes de que el prof. Elm ó Mark se giraran, el misterioso chico se apartó de la ventana a sorprendente velocidad, no sin antes mirar con rabia a Habieru. Pero al girarse y no ver nada, tanto Elm como Mark le dijeron que quizás había visto una sombra, por lo que Habieru tras mirar fijamente la ventana se alzó de hombros.

— … puede que tengan razón… en fin… Ahora sí, vámonos, amiga—. Exclamó emocionado el chico mientras miraba a su compañera.

—«¡A darle!» -exclamo la pokémon de hierba, igual de emocionada que su nuevo entrenador, pensando en poder salir y ver el mundo fuera del laboratorio.

Pero antes deberías avisarle a tu madre, sobre el hecho de que saldrás de casa. Envíale nuestros saludos. Exclamaron ambos investigadores al unísono.

—Claro, eso haré… -asintió mientras que junto a su Chikorita salía del laboratorio por la puerta beige.

Al salir Chikorita no pudo dar unos saltos encima del césped del pueblo New Bark, emocionada de poder sentir una superficie que no fuera la del laboratorio, al igual que sentía la agradable sensación de que el viento soplaba en su rostro. Habieru miro a su amiga sonriendo dulcemente, así como veía divertida como la hojita sobre la cabecita de ella ondeaba como una bandera verdosa junto al viento. Entrenador y Pokémon se dirigen a la residencia Nagatsuka y entran, encontrándose con la madre del primero parada frente a la mesita/comedor del lugar, ordenando unos objetos en una mochila.

—¡Hola, mamá! Ya volví, déjame presentarte a alguien… —. En eso Habieru cargo en brazos a su Chikorita y se acerco a su madre —. Chikorita, ella es mi madre: Hana Nagatsuka… Mamá, ella es Chikorita, mi nueva compañera Pokémon.

—«Mucho gusto, señora» –decía de forma educada la Pokémon de hierba, saludando a Hana, esta acarició la cabecita de ella, haciéndole soltar ruiditos placenteros.

—«Que bien… masaje gratis…»

—Hola, pequeña. Es un placer conocerte… -saludó amablemente Hana mientras acariciaba a Chikorita y luego se giro a su hijo.

—Escucha, no tienes que hablar más. El prof. Elm ya me explico todo durante nuestra conversación en la mañana. Tienes todo mi apoyo, espero que tu viaje este lleno de experiencias buenas y emocionantes… aquí tienes tu mochila… —. Tras entregarle una mochila de colores plateados, junto a algunas franjas amarillas y onduladas, Habieru aprovechó de guardar las pociones que le dieron antes.

—Mientras dormías aproveche de prepararla para ti, metiendo algunos de tus ahorros, comida para el camino y esas cosas… ¡Oh, sí! ¿Recuerdas que me pediste comprarte un Pokégear hace unos días…?

Hana le entrego una especie de aparato electrónico, que recordaba a un celular, solo que con más detalles. Era de un predominante color azul oscuro, junto a unos detalles blancos y negros. Así como una zona dónde se podía sujetar. Habieru al cogerlo lo miro muy emocionado.

—¡Genial, mi primer Pokégear! ¡Muchas gracias, mamá! —. Exclamó el azabache muy emocionado, mirando con brillo en sus ojos su nuevo aparato y luego se lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

—Jeje, sabía que te alegraría. Tiene registrado el número de teléfono del prof. Elm, en caso de que pase algo y también el mío, así estaremos en contacto… y… ay… sé muy bien que este día llegaría… pero… para toda madre es difícil dejar que su hijo salga del nido… —Y en esemomento Hana abrazó dulcemente a su hijo y le dio un dulce y maternal besito en la frente a él, sonriéndole con algo de nostalgia—. Por favor, cuídate. Te quiero mucho.

—M… mamá… yo… también te quiero mucho… —dijo Habieru, igual de nostálgico, mientras la abrazaba de su cintura—. Y descuida, te prometo que me cuidare, al igual que a Chikorita.

—«Chiko»… —Susurró la inicial de hierba mientras miraba conmovida la tierna despedida entre madre e hijo.

—Y antes de que te vayas… debo decir que tu Pokémon es muy linda y simpática —la pequeña Pokémon de tipo hierba se sonrojo por ese comentario, ya que su rostro se torno de un leve tono carmín y se ponía un poco nerviosa.

—¡Jeje, gracias, mamá! Bueno… debemos irnos, adiós… —Dijo el chico, mientras le daba un último beso en la mejilla a su madre, y sale de la casa seguido de su Chikorita.

Hana por su parte veía a su hijo alejarse, aun desde la puerta despidiéndolo con la mano

—Habieru… eres un buen niño, así como un gran hijo. Tengo fe en que serás un gran entrenador Pokémon… al igual que tu padre… —dicho esto, volvió a entrar a su acogedor hogar a continuar con sus tareas, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Habieru y Chikorita por su parte caminaban en dirección a la salida este del pueblo, que daba a la Ruta 29 y donde había un pequeño letrero, de madera blanca y algo antigua que decía: "Pueblo New Bark: El pueblo donde soplan vientos de un nuevo amanecer". Mientras que el chico le explicaba algunas cosas de su pueblo a su compañera, se detuvo a medio camino a mirar nostálgicamente su hogar y el pueblo dónde nació y creció. Chikorita por su parte miraba curiosa al chico, mientras que el viento soplaba la hoja de su cabeza cual bandera verdosa.

Así entrenador y Pokémon salen por la salida Este de pueblo New Bark, accediendo y caminando por la Ruta 29.

Esta constaba de mucha más hierba que el pueblo, así como más larga. Varios árboles que iban en hileras como desfilando. El cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado y el viento soplaba menos que en el pueblo. De vez en cuando ambos se topaban con Pokémon salvajes, mayormente unos muy comunes: como Pidgeys y Rattatas. Por lo que Habieru muy emocionado le ordenaba a Chikorita usar su ataque Embestida contra estos, embistiéndoles fuertemente. Los contrincantes por su parte realizaban la misma acción, (ya que Embestida era un ataque muy conocido por los Pokémon de bajo nivel de allí). Los combates normalmente duraban pocos minutos ó incluso nada de nada, ya que algunas veces los Pokémon se escapaban, cosa que decepcionaba un poco al chico y su compañera, aunque gran cosa no podían hacer ya que aun no tenían Pokébolas para capturar, además de que su objetivo era llegar a la casa del Sr. Pokémon. Después de ese jaleo, se dan cuenta que llegan a la entrada de un nuevo poblado, allí había un letrero similar al de pueblo New Bark, solo que decía: "Ciudad Cherrygrove: La ciudad que huele a flores".

—Bueno, uff… hemos llegado a Cherrygrove. Tantos combates contra Pokémon salvajes nos dejo molidos a ambos… Mejor antes de seguir hacia la Ruta 30 descansemos en el centro Pokémon, ¿te parece, amiga? —.preguntó Habieru mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su agotada compañera.

—«Si, será mejor… porque ya estoy muy cansada» –decía con sus ojitos en forma de espiral y movía su cabecita de lado a lado, un poco mareada.

—Jejeje, bueno, tomare eso como un sí… —. Dicho esto, sujetó a su amiga y la carga entre sus brazos, decidiendo llevarla así al verla tan agotada por los anteriores combates.

Al entrar a ciudad Cherrygrove, podían apreciar que era un poco más grande que New Bark, con una larga cerca blanca que mantenía la distancia entre el camino y un lindo jardín de flores de pétalos lilas y fresco aroma, que era agradable para todos los que allí habitaban.

Había unas pocas casas más, con tejas rojizas y paredes amarillas. La gente del pueblo estaba ocupada en sus cosas, y los viejitos de allí hacían las mismas tareas que en New Bark, alimentar a los Pidgeys con migas de pan y solían regar el jardín de flores con sus regaderas con forma de Corsola. Algo que resaltaba de allí, era que el poblado estaba al lado de playa de doradas arenas, donde los niños más pequeños corrían, jugaban y hacían castillos de arena. Al lado de esta playa había una no muy pequeña, pero tampoco exagerada zona marítima, donde saltaban algunos Pokémon acuáticos, como Goldeen y Magikarp. Luego de recorrer los alrededores de la ciudad, el joven llega al frente de un edificio de gran tamaño, cuyo tejado era de color rojo, con el símbolo de una Pokébola blanca al frente de su tejado y junto a la entrada, que era de puertas cristalinas y electrónicas decía "Centro Pokémon de ciudad Cherrygrove: bienvenidos sean todos los entrenadores".

Sin pensarlo 2 veces Habieru entro por las puertas, las cuales se abrieron de inmediato. El interior del CP era similar a un hospital normal, con paredes y suelo muy limpios. Algunas sillas donde los entrenadores podían sentarse y esperar, leyendo algunas revistas ó tomando cualquier bebida de las máquinas expendedoras que yacía al lado de estas. Al final del lugar había una especie de escritorio, donde esperaba sentada una mujer joven y hermosa, de ojos celestes, cabello rosa atado en 2 grandes coletas. Vestida con uniforme blanco de toda enfermera consagrada, junto a un gorrito blanco, con el símbolo de una cruz verde al frente. Esta era mayormente conocida por los entrenadores como "Enfermera Joy", "enfermera" ó solo "Joy" a secas.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? —saludó el azabache alegremente a la señorita peli-rosa, al igual que Chikorita.

—¡Hola, bienvenido seas! Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. De seguro eres un nuevo entrenador que acaba de empezar, ¿cierto? —sonrío dulcemente la enfermera, al ver que el chico asintió —. Bien, me encargare de tu Chikorita, puedes colocarla en esta bandejita, tanto dentro como fuera de su Pokébola.

Siguiendo las instrucciones el chico coloco delicadamente a su compañera sobre la bandejita. Acto seguido la enfermera cogió la bandeja verdosa, diciéndole a Habieru que en lo que atendía a su amiga, podía esperar sentado en las sillas de espera del lugar. Habieru observo como la señora entraba por la puerta trasera del centro, la cual se abrió automáticamente y desapareció en su interior. Luego se dirigió a una de las sillas de espera, la cual estaba al lado de una de las cristalinas ventanas del centro. Allí observo los alrededores de la ciudad Cherrygrove, cuando afuera vislumbró la presencia de una chica de clara tez, cuyos ojos y cabello (el cual era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura), eran de color lila claro, el cual se encontraba adornado por un cintillo de bordados blancos, junto a una flor púrpura a un costado, una franja del mismo color en todo el medio, con algunos lunares rojizos. Iba vestida con una blusa púrpura claro, junto a unos shorts azules y unas deportivas blancas con detalles púrpuras. En su muñeca derecha llevaba un brazalete lila claro. Esta se encontraba jugando con un Cyndaquil, Pokémon parecido al que se encontraba en el laboratorio del prof. Elm. No sabía porque sentía una sensación extraña en su interior, ni se dio cuenta de que se había llegado a sonrojar levemente al verla.  
Habieru observaba a la peli-rosa mientras jugaba con el pequeño Pokémon de tipo fuego.

—Vaya, que chica tan linda… ¿Ese Cyndaquil se lo habrá regalado el prof. Elm? Entonces… ¿por qué será que tenía otro cuando fui al laboratorio…? —pensó muy confuso, mientras los seguía observando jugar.

—¡Ey, jovencito! —Llamaba la enfermera Joy a Habieru mientras se acercaba con la bandeja, sobre la cual reposaba Chikorita ya con mejor aspecto —. Me alegra informarte que tu Pokémon ya está con las fuerzas renovadas… ¿eh? ¿Chico? ¿Sigues allí?

—Chikorita sentada sobre la bandejita que Joy sostenía, miró severamente a su entrenador—. «¡Tierra llamando a Habieru! ¡Te hablan!»  
El chico al principio parecía no escuchar la voz de la enfermera, pero al escuchar el sermón de su Chikorita, su sonrojo desapareció y salió de sus pensamientos—. ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! ¡Muchas gracias, enfermera Joy! Vámonos, Chikorita.

— «¡Yupi!» —. Exclamó la pequeña pokémon con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya restablecida salta de la bandejita a los brazos de Habieru.  
Bueno, descuida. Y no hay de qué—. Le respondió la peli-rosa, con una gotita de sudor por el cambio del chico, dirigiéndose nuevamente a hacer sus labores—. Suerte en tu viaje, jovencito.

Jeje, sí, gracias. Bueno, nos vemos… —. Se despidió amablemente Habieru mientras se dirigía a la cristalina puerta, la cual se abrió tan pronto se acerco.  
El joven salió del centro Pokémon junto a su compañera, mirando a todos lados, posiblemente buscando con la mirada a la chica del Cyndaquil. Pero curiosamente no podía verla, quizás esta había entrado a una de las casas de la ciudad donde vivía, ó se había marchado por una de las salidas del lugar. Algo decepcionado, Habieru se dirigió a la salida Este de Cherrygrove, decidido a continuar con su tarea, comenzando a adentrarse a la ruta 30, muy parecida a la anterior, solo que esta vez no hubo tantos encuentros con Pokémon salvajes, ya que iban por la zona de hierba corta. Caminaron alrededor de 10 minutos, pero curiosamente aun no encontraban ninguna casa.

—Veamos… por lo que el prof. Elm y Mark me dijeron… la casa del Sr. Pokémon… debe estar por aquí.

— «Me late que ya nos perdimos» —. Dijo la inicial de hierba mientras caminaba detrás de su entrenador.

En eso Habieru ve en frente suyo una casa algo antigua, de tejado negro y paredes cafés, en frente de esta había un letrero algo lleno de pasto, pero donde habían letras visibles que decían: "Casa del Sr. Pokémon". Con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca, aunque aliviado de por fin encontrarla, se acerco a la puerta de madera y la toco, esperando a que le abrieran. Pocos minutos después la puerta es abierta por un señor aparentemente mayor, como de unos 70 años en adelante, con una pequeña barba grisácea, cabellos del mismo color y en su cabeza usaba un sombrero de copa de color marrón. Vestía con ropajes del mismo color, algo elegantes, donde se destacaba un chaleco marrón: el Sr. Pokémon. Este al ver a Habieru le sonrió.

—¡Ah! Tú debes de ser Habieru Nagatsuka. El prof. Elm me aviso por e-mail que vendrías en su lugar. Ven, pasen tu y tu simpática Chikorita —. Y dicho esto se hizo a un lado, dejando que el entrenador y su amiga pasaran al interior de su hogar.  
El lugar era algo sencillo pero acogedor: paredes blancas, con algunos cuadros de huevos Pokémon y otras cosas más, junto a estanterías de varios y antiguos libros. Habían algunas puertas más, seguramente serían la del baño, (donde había un letrerito en la perilla que indicaba que alguien estaba usándolo), la cocina, la habitación del dueño y posiblemente el ático. Al final del lugar había una computadora blanca, donde seguramente le había enviado el e-mail al prof. Elm. Anterior a esta había una mesa pequeña, parecida a la del hogar de Habieru solo que con otros colores y 4 sillitas blancas, donde el señor mayor invito al muchacho a sentarse.

—Bien, tengan, creo que tú y tu Pokémon tendrán un poco de sed y hambre, por caminar tanto… —Decía el sr. Pokémon mientras le entregaba un vaso con refresco de piña y platito de porcelana, con unas galletas de chocolate a Habieru, mientras que a Chikorita le da unos platos con alimento Pokémon y otro con agua fresca.

—Esto…. Jeje. Pues… Tiene razón, señor. Tanto Chikorita como yo estamos algo hambrientos. ¡Muchas gracias! —Afiró el azabache con algo de penita, al notar que su panza rugía levemente, por lo que sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a comer algunas de las galletas de chocolate de su plato, llenándose la boca de migajas y acto seguido bebe su refresco, dejando soltar el conocido y refrescante sonido de: "Aaaaaaah…"

—«¡Wiiii, comida!» —Excalmó fuertemente la hambrienta Chikorita mientras dada saltos muy emocionada, agradeciéndole al ancianito con una sonrisa y empieza a comer.

—Jejeje, no hay de que, pequeños… —. Sonrió el hombre mientras que se dirigía a una de las estanterías de su hogar, buscando alguna cosa en específico—. Ayayay… ¿dónde lo habré dejado? Sé que estaba por aquí… ¡Ah, aquí esta! ¡Bien! Esto es lo que necesito que le lleves al prof. Elm…

Acto seguido saco delicadamente de la estantería un extraño huevo, este era de color blanco, adornado con algunas manchas azules y otras rojas, cuyas formas eran similares a triángulos. Lo depositó en uno de los recipientes transparentes con tapa amarillenta, donde normalmente los criadores colocaban los huevos Pokémon, para que no hubiera riesgo de que se rompieran y se acerco al joven, entregándole el recipiente con el huevito adentro.

—Ten, muchacho. Por favor, llévaselo al profesor para que lo examine. No estoy seguro de cual Pokémon haya en su interior, es todo un misterio. Pero de lo que estoy seguro es que si hay alguien que puede averiguarlo, ese es Elm.

—Está bien, señor. Descuide, lo haré —. Dijo Habieru mientras que cogía con cuidado el recipiente con el huevito adentro y lo guardaba en el interior de su mochila plateada.  
Luego se levantó de su asiento y se puso su mochila a su espalda.

—Vamos, Chikorita, debemos irnos.  
— «Bueno, total ya acabé de comer» —asintió Chikorita resignada, alejándose de los platitos completamente vacios y sin migaja alguna.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Espera, muchacho, espera! —se escuchó fuertemente un grito en el interior del cuarto de baño haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en seco. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió y por esta salió un señor posiblemente de la misma edad que el Sr. Pokémon. Iba vestido con pantalón verdoso, camisa morada, cinturón negro y una bata blanca muy similar a la del prof. Elm. Tenía unas cejas algo gruesas y oscuras y cabello entre café y gris, calzaba mocasines marrones.

—¡Ah, jajaja! ¡Miren quien al fin sale del baño! —. Ríó divertido el Sr. pokémon viendo al otro  
anciano cerrar la puerta del nombrado cuarto —. Nunca cambiaras, "Samuel"… en fin, amigo. Déjame presentarte a Habieru Nagatsuka, es un entrenador nuevo al cual Elm entrego el inicial de hierba hace poco. Es un joven responsable y confiable, por lo que me dijo tu estudiante Elm en el e-mail…

—¿eh? ¿E… el prof. Elm… era un estudiante de ese señor? —preguntaba muy curioso Habieru y algo sorprendido por eso, cuando algo sonrojado y rascando su nuca añadió —. ¿J… joven confiable y responsable yo? Jejeje, el prof. Elm exagera un poco, jejeje…

— «Ay, por favor. ¡Déjate de modestias, que me avergüenzas!» -Bufó Chikorita mientras lo miraba severamente.  
Ambos hombres se rieron divertidos por la modestia del muchacho y luego el de bata blanca se acercó a Habieru.

—Jajaja, no tienes por qué ser modesto, muchacho. Permíteme presentarme, soy el prof. Samuel Oak, puedes decirme solo prof. Oak ó incluso Sam a secas. Muchos me llaman el experto en Pokémon… —. minutos después se queda observando a Habieru fijamente y luego a su Pokémon. —Mmm… Veo que has cuidado muy bien a tu Chikorita y que te quiere mucho… Debes de ser un buen entrenador, aunque acabes de iniciar en esto. Me recuerdas mucho a una entrenadora a la que le entregue un Bulbasaur en mi región natal de Kanto… se que ella aprobaría el que te entregue esto… —Le entregó a Habieru un aparato electrónico, de forma rectangular, era de dominante color rojo, con algunas franjas negras y un círculo azul en el centro.

Habieru lo cogió y comenzó a observarlo fijamente por unos minutos.

—¡whow! Genial, fabuloso, maravilloso… esto es… esto es… ¿qué es esto?

—jajajaja. Me alegra que preguntes… Esto es una Pokédex, con ella podrás analizar los datos de los Pokémon que veas y/ó captures en tu viaje, es decir su ó sus tipos elementales, altura, peso, movimientos, hábitat, entre otros datos.

—Whoooooow, ¿todo eso? ¿No tendrá conexión a internet, por casualidad?—. Pregunto fascinado el azabache, pero decidió probar su nueva Pokédex, señalándola hacia su Chikorita.

— Veamos cómo funciona esta cosa…  
El aparatito rojo de repente se abrió y la imagen de un Chikorita apareció en su pantallita, comenzando a decir con voz electrónica: "Chikorita: el Pokémon Hoja. De tipo hierba. Las hojas aromáticas de este dócil Pokémon son capaces de medir la humedad y la temperatura. Le encanta disfrutar del sol. Usa la hoja que tiene en la cabeza para localizar sitios cálidos"

—¡Genial! Veamos… según esto… Chikorita subió al nivel 10 por las batallas que tuvo… y que aprendió el movimiento Hojas navaja, de tipo hierba…  
El profesor Oak asintió sonriendo, mirando a Habieru complacido.

—Me alegra ver que no me equivoque, confió plenamente en que serás un entrenador tan bueno como lo fue la joven "Akasuna" en Kanto… —. En eso miró su reloj, que colgaba en una de sus muñecas y se sorprende..

—¡Cielos! ¡Ya debo irme a mi programa de radio! Fue un placer pasar a saludarte, amigo. Y muchas gracias por dejarme usar el baño.

—¡Jajajaja! Igualmente, Samuel, y descuida. Mi baño es tu baño, solo… no vuelvas a comerte esos frijoles junto a un capuchino.

—Jeje, sí, tienes razón. Bueno, joven Habieru. Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos, saluda al Prof. Elm de mi parte —. Y dicho esto el señor de bata blanca sale de la casa, por la puerta principal, saca una Pokébola de su bolsillo arrojándola y dejando salir a un Pidgeot. Samuel se montó sobre el lomo de este, y el enorme Pokémon tipo volador emprendió el vuelo alejándose del lugar sobrevolando el cielo, que comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo, a causa de que ya estaba volviéndose tarde. Fue tanta la impresión de Habieru al ver a imponente Pokémon, que se le olvido investigarlo con su nueva PokéDex, la cual guardo en su bolsillo.

—¡Whoooow! No puedo creer que haya conocido al prof. Oak en persona… y no solo eso, sino que me regalo una PokéDex… —. Exclamaba emocionado el azabache mientras miraba sonriente su aparato.

—Me pregunto quién será esa "Akasuna" de la que el hablo… Bueno… amiga, debemos irnos —. Acabó de decir Habieru mirando asu compañera de tipo hierna.  
«Está bien» —asintió Chikorita sonriendo.

—Sí, jovencito. Se esta haciendo tarde… mejor vayan de vuelta a ciudad Cherrygrove… —. Aconsejó el Sr. Pokémon mientras acompañaba a ambos a la puerta de su casa, para despedirlos.

—Adiós y cuídense mucho.

—Gracias, señor. Fue un gusto conocerlo, nos vemos en otro momento… —se despidió alegremente Habieru del señor mientras se alejaba de su casa, junto a su amiga.  
Ya estando algo lejos hasta que pierden de vista la casa siguen caminando por la ruta 30, con cuidado de ni siquiera rozar la hierba alta, ya que no estaban de ánimos de entablar un combate con algún Pokémon salvaje, y menos ahora que estaba oscureciendo. En un momento el chico saco el recipiente transparente apreciando el huevo que yacía en su interior.

—… Vaya, Chikorita… este huevo es extraño… ¿qué crees que salga de él? —. Pregunto el chico mientras la miraba.

—«No sé, pero de seguro el profesor sabrá que saldrá» —. Afirmó la inicial de hierba con toda fe en ello, aun caminando y mirando el huevo.

—Si con eso te refieres a que el prof. Elm puede saberlo, tienes razón. Sera mejor llevárselo cuanto antes… —asintió el azabache volviendo a guardar el recipiente del huevito en su mochila.

En ese momento y sobresaltando al joven y su Pokémon, suena su Pokégear, vibrando levemente mientras sonaba en el interior del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón marrón. Por lo que el joven lo saco algo confuso, mirando la pantalla que decía "llamada entrante del prof. Elm".  
—Oh, hablando del rey de Roma. Me están llamando… —. Inmediatamente abrió su Pokégear y lo contesta, llevándoselo al oído.  
—Aquí Habieru, ¿diga?  
Y en pocos segundos comenzó a hablar, o mas bien a gritar el profesor. Su voz de escuchabs muy acelerada y alterada por la bocina del aparato, llegando al punto de que Chikorita pudiera oírlo claramente y gritaba tan fuerte que Habieru tuvo que apartarlo unos metros de su oído.

—¡Habieru! ¡Debes volver rápido! ¡Ha… pasado algo terrible aquí! ¡Regresa lo más rápido que puedas! —. Fue lo último que dijo el profesor Elm cuando de pronto se corta la llamada.

—¡Santa madre! Nunca había oído al profesor tan alterado… ¿Que habrá pasado? —. Se preguntó Habieru mientras que guardaba su aparato en su bolsillo.

—¡Debemos volver rápido, Chikorita!

—«¡Sí, vamos rápido!» –Asintió Chikorita con mucha determinación en su mirada.  
Sin pensarlo 2 veces Habieru y Chikorita salen corriendo lo más rápido que pueden por la ruta 30, en dirección a ciudad Cherrygrove, decididos a llegar al laboratorio de Elm para ver qué fue lo que pasó. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Llegarán a tiempo? ¿Podrá el prof. Elm averiguar cual Pokémon iba nacerá del huevo? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Esta historia continuará…...


	3. Capítulo 2

Hola a todos, gracias a todos los usuarios que leyeron y comentaron, me alegra que a muchos les guste este fic. Ahora les daré un aviso antes de que comiencen a leer el nuevo capítulo: Por un tiempo no podré subir nuevos capítulos por problemas de internet. Pero no se preocupen que volveré en cualquier momento.

Eso es todo, ahora disfruten del capítulo y por favor, cuando puedan comenten

* * *

_**Capítulo 02  
"**__**El inicio de la rivalidad. El primer desafío**__**"**_

Los faroles se encontraban apilados en filas ordenadas uno al lado del otro, a determinada distancia, encendidos y alumbrando todo los alrededores de la calle con las luces blancas que sus bombillos desprendían, ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando en ese momento. Las calles de ciudad Cherrygrove estaban bastante desiertas, toda la gente del pueblo ya se encontraba en el interior de sus hogares y no había ni un alma en las calles del pueblo... a excepción de dos personas. Una de ellas era una chica de clara tez, cuyos ojos y cabello (el cual era tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura), eran de color lila claro, el cual se encontraba adornado por un cintillo de bordados blancos, junto a una flor púrpura a un costado, una franja del mismo color en todo el medio, con algunos lunares rojizos. Iba vestida con una blusa púrpura claro, junto a unos jeans azules y unas deportivas blancas con detalles púrpuras. En su muñeca derecha llevaba un brazalete lila claro.

Esta se encontraba abrazando a su Cyndaquil el cual parecía debilitado, no era cualquier chica, sino la que fue vista anteriormente por Habieru en el centro Pokémon de dicha ciudad. Parado en frente de ella yacía un chico misterioso de tez bastante pálida, de ojos fríos e insensibles de color grisáceo, cuyo cabello era largo y de color rojo intenso (le llegaba hasta los hombros). Iba vestido con una especie de chaqueta de color azul naval realmente oscuro, (muy similar a negro pero sin serlo), con algunas franjas de color morado oscuro, llevaba un pantalón del mismo color que su chaqueta, junto a un cinturón con una hebilla cuya silueta era similar a un Crobat, completamente morada, también tenía unos guantes totalmente negros y unas botas del mismo color con tonos púrpuras. Se trataba del mismo chico cuya silueta Habieru vio en la ventana del laboratorio del prof. Elm, este se encontraba parado en frente de la chica, mirándola fijamente con sus fríos ojos grises.

Ambos parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo, recién habían acabado de tener un combate Pokémon, pero tristemente el Cyndaquil de la peli-rosa al no estar bien entrenado al parecer perdió inevitablemente, por lo que el chico de mirada fría y gris se burlaba de la pobre chica, insultándola diciendo cosas como que entrenadores débiles como ella no deberían existir ni merecer tener Pokémon. La chica peli-rosa dio un respingo, escuchando con tristeza cada palabra que el pelirrojo le decía, pero luego bajo su mirada, susurrando de forma tímida «P… pues… para un Pokémon no es solo importante el entrenamiento o las luchas, sino la diversión y unión con su entrenador». Ese comentario pareció enojar al chico pelirrojo, ya que sujeto el cuello de la blusa de ella, asustando a la chica.

— ¿Eso crees…? Bueno, ¿qué se podría esperar de una debilucha como tú? —Argumentó el chico misterioso mientras reía fría y levemente—. Eso solo hace que los Pokémon sean más débiles y actúen como niños mimados…

— ¡E… eso no es verdad! Eso ayuda a que el Pokémon refuerce su lazo con su entrenador… —Dijo desafiante pero a la vez asustada la temblorosa chica, mientras seguía intentando soltarse del firme agarre del pelirrojo, exclamando un fuerte: «¡S… suéltame!»

—Pues, ya que insistes… —una sonrisa sarcástica apareció en el pálido rostro del chico y a su vez este soltó la blusa de la chica bruscamente de un empujón.

Eso como consecuencia provocó que la pobre peli-rosa retrocediera en seco y se golpeara contra el tronco café de un árbol cercano, produciendo un fuerte golpe seco y que ella quedara muy adolorida, a su vez como soltó un chillido de dolor, abrazándose a sí misma y no pudo evitar el que una lágrima surgiera de su ojo y resbalara por su mejilla, cosa que el pelirrojo no paso por alto pero que ni le hizo sentir ningún remordimiento. La peli-rosa dio un respingo al sentir que el chico se acercaba lentamente a ella y alzando su mirada lila y llorosa, centrándola en la mirada grisácea y fría del pelirrojo, el cual se puso de cuclillas frente a ella, sujetando su mentón con algo de fuerza y viéndola con una media sonrisa burlona y sarcástica.

— ¿Por qué mejor no abandonas a ese Pokémon? —Le preguntó fríamente el oji-gris—. Ya es un caso perdido…

La chica al escucharle decir eso dio un respingo, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y luego lo vio furiosa. Ella no supo cuándo o cómo, pero alzó su mano derecha reuniendo impulso y le propinó una fuerte bofetada al pelirrojo, dejándole la mejilla golpeada al rojo vivo. Los sucesos que vinieron luego de esa bofetada, asustó a más no poder a la chica, ya que sus ojos grises pasaron a brillar de un intenso rojo carmesí, así como su pupila comenzaba a alargarse y volverse similar a la de un reptil.

— ¡Agh…! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡Te enseñaré a respetarme! —rugió furioso el pelirrojo, a la vez en que con ambas manos sujeto fuertemente el cuello de ella, imprimiendo una presión fuerte y comenzaba a estrangularla lentamente.

— ¡k… kya…! ¡D… deten… te…! —Bufó con esfuerzo la chica, ya que era difícil articular palabra alguna mientras era estrangulada. Colocó sus manos sobre los brazos del chico y jaló de ellos, en un intento desesperado de hacer que la soltara, mientras que susurró con desesperación—. Por… favor… alguien… ayúdeme…

Una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del pelirrojo y le dijo con auténtica burla: «Jeje, ¿crees que alguien vendrá a ayudarte… "fresita"?». En eso la chica entrecerró sus ojos lilas, con varias lágrimas de tristeza surgiendo de estos y resbalando pos sus mejillas. No podía soportar que ese pelirrojo que la hería se atreviera a decirle "fresita", ya que solo sus seres más queridos o allegados le decían así como muestra de cariño, pero era claro que lo que él le hacía no era ninguna muestra de afecto. Por lo que ella cerró sus ojos y grito con todas sus fuerzas «¡B… basta!», así como logró para sorpresa del chico lograr liberarse de su agarre y apartarlo de un empujón, a la vez en que se llevaba sus propias manos a su adolorido cuello, que se encontraba algo rojo por las marcas que él le dejó y tosiendo un poco.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Así que sabes cómo defenderte…? Eso no te servirá de mucho ahora… —Dicho esto el chico se abalanzó sobre ella, logrando acorralarla en el frío y gris suelo de mármol de las calles. Claramente aterrando a la chica.

—¡K… kyaaa! ¿¡Q… qué te pasa!? —Chilló con miedo ella—. ¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido! —En eso comenzó a forcejear más, pero mucho no pudo hacer con sus manos, ya que el oji-gris le sujetó de sus muñecas con ambas manos, presionándolas contra el suelo a cada lado del cuerpo de ella.

En ese momento el chico sintió una especie de impulso incontrolable por… "probarla" a ella y fuera de sí el susurró: «sería una pena desperdiciar esta oportunidad…» Acto seguido, al aún sujetar las muñecas de ella con sus manos, tuvo que hacer uso de su boca y con ella le desgarró una pequeña parte de la zona superior de la blusa púrpura de la chica, revelando su cuello, así como un poco del tirante derecho del sujetador de la chica, el cual era blanco con bordes celestes. La pobre chica soltó un fuerte chillido de miedo, sonrojándose mucho por el hecho de que parte de su ropa superior íntima estuviera a la vista. Se estremeció cuando le sintió lamer con gula y ansiedad su cuello con su áspera lengua, ella temiendo lo peor que un pervertido pudiera hacer comenzó a agitarse con más desesperación que antes, pero el agarre del chico era muy fuerte.

—Mmm… Tu cuello es muy… sabroso… —Susurró fuera de sí el chico aun lamiendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una sombra apareció corriendo por las calles, cuya identidad no se apreciaba bien ya que la luz de los faroles no alcanzaba a alumbrarle. Esta al acercarse le encestó un golpe seco al pelirrojo y que a su vez lo alejó de su temblorosa víctima.

— ¡Agh! ¿¡Quién ha sido!? —Gruñó molesto el chico y girándose a ver quien lo golpeó.

La temblorosa chica abrió sus ojos lilas, vidriosos y húmedos, a la vez en que volvía a abrazar a su inconsciente Cyndaquil, retrocediendo un poco hasta pegarse a una pared cercana y temblando mucho, pudo apreciar que el pelirrojo que intentó "aprovecharse de ella" yacía algo lejos en el suelo, siendo observado desafiantemente por un chico de tez morena, cuyos cabellos eran azabaches y estaban levemente alborotados, sus ojos eran marrones. Era delgado y vestía una camiseta negra y de manga corta, debajo de una chaqueta azul oscuro y que poseía capucha, un pantalón largo de color beige y llevaba unas deportivas negras con franjas blancas. El chico era acompañado por una pequeña Chikorita, ambos tomaron una posición defensiva. Habieru acababa de llegar a ciudad Cherrygrove, logrando alcanzar a ver y de inmediato detener esa escena. Al ver como la chica peli-rosa que había visto en el centro de dicha ciudad tiempo antes, ser molestada e intentado ser "abusada" por el pelirrojo que vio en el ventanal del laboratorio de Elm al iniciar su viaje… no sabía porque pero sintió un fuerte sentimiento en su interior, muy extraño. ¿Se trataba a caso de rabia, impotencia? ¿No soportar el ver que ese chico trató de lastimar a esa chica? Chikorita miró igual de molesta al chico pelirrojo, cuando sintió que su entrenador apretaba los puños. Sin soportarlo más el se había armado de valor y se acerco corriendo a ellos, cuando golpeó al pelirrojo y ahora estaban en esa situación.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a atacar a una chica así como así!? —Gritó Habieru, realmente furioso por el suceso que había visto, con esa sensación extraña y que le incitó a defender a la chica, aun si no la conocía, añadiendo—. ¿¡Y encima tratar de abusar de ella!?

— ¿Eso no te incumbe o sí? —Preguntó fríamente el chico, a la vez en que se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su pantalón—. ¿Y quién te crees que eres para defenderla? ¿Su novio?

Tanto la peli-rosa como Habieru dieron un respingo y sus mejillas se tornaron muy levemente de un tono carmín, pero Habieru sacudió su cabeza y le dijo que no era eso, es más, tampoco conocía a la chica pero lo cierto era que no soportaba el que un abusón lastimara a una persona indefensa y lo que más le enfurecía era el que abusaran de esa persona. El pelirrojo arqueó una ceja, viendo con frialdad y curiosidad a Habieru por su respuesta. La chica por su parte dio un respingo, viendo fijamente al chico que la defendía sorprendida, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho, la verdad era la misma que Habieru sentía pero ella igual la desconocía, pero entonces la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos ya que el pelirrojo soltó una leve y burlona carcajada.

— ¡Jajaja! Ya veo… ¿Aun cuando no la conoces te importa su seguridad? Que patético eres, mocoso… —añadió lo último con soberbia, aunque la verdad Habieru solo le llevaba 2 años menos a él.

— ¡Aquí el único patético eres tú! ¡No tienes derecho a molestarla! —Gritó Habieru, molesto y a la vez desafiante.

_—__**«**__¡Sí, lárgate!__**»**_—Gritó igual de molesta Chikorita, mirando con furia al chico.

El pelirrojo miro con algo de rabia al moreno, cuando se percató de algo y sorprendiéndose un poco al reconocerlo—. ¿Hum? Espera… Tú eres ese chico que recibió un Chikorita de manos del prof. Elm… y el estúpido soplón que casi me delata… ¿me equivoco? —En eso centró su grisácea y fría mirada en la Chikorita de Habieru—. Es el peor inicial de todos, ya que ni siquiera supera los dos primeros gimnasios de la región al ser tipo hierba… pero bueno… —Se alzó de hombros indiferente—. De tal entrenador, tal Pokémon.

Si las miradas fueran capaces de asesinar, sin duda el chico pelirrojo habría estado más que muerto por la fulminante mirada que Chikorita le envío. ¿Ese gótico imbécil le había dicho "la peor inicial de todo Johto"? ¿Que por ser de tipo Hierva no superaría el primer gimnasio? ¡Eso ya fue la gota que derramo el vaso! ¿¡Primero insultaba al género femenino y luego a su especie, tipo y persona!? La pequeña Pokémon de tipo hierba dejó de acribillar el rostro del pelirrojo al escuchar la voz de su entrenador gritarle a este.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir tal cosa!? —Gritó desafiante el moreno, mientras que lo miraba con más furia aún, a causa de que insultara a su primera Pokémon y compañera— ¡Todos en algún momento somos principiantes, algunas batallas se ganan y otras no…! Eso pasa no solo con los entrenadores, también con los Pokémon… pero aun así… ¡Un Pokémon entrenado con amor y paciencia puede llegar incluso a vencer a uno cuyo tipo tenga ventaja! ¿¡Entendiste!?

—… Ya que dices eso… —Decía el pelirrojo mientras reía de manera burlona—. ¿Por qué no pones a prueba tus palabras en un combate? ¡Te enseñaré a no meterte en lo que no te importa!

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo sacó una Pokébola de su cinturón púrpura, sujetándola y arrojándola fuertemente al aire. Al caer al suelo, de la luz roja de la Pokébola surgió un Cyndaquil, de mirada desafiante, (aun con ojos cerrados). Este se posicionó frente a su entrenador, encendiendo su lomo en llamas, como su especie y sus evoluciones normalmente hacían al momento de librar un combate.

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos! — En eso Habieru señaló con su brazo hacia adelante, indicándole a su compañera que era hora de combatir—. ¡Chikorita, demuéstrale tu fuerza!

Chikorita con ánimos de tener su primer combate "oficial" dio un paso enfrente, mirando desafiante al Cyndaquil, totalmente decidida a demostrar que no iba a ser derrotada por tener desventaja de tipo, además las palabras de su entrenador le habían inspirado y no solo lucharía por su orgullo propio: sino el de su entrenador, por la chica peli-rosa en su defensa y el de todos los Pokémon de tipo hierba del planeta. Y la pequeña exclamo enérgicamente: « ¡Empecemos!». Ambos entrenadores tomaron posición firme al igual que sus Pokémon y ya estaban listos para disputar la batalla.

— ¡Ja! Ya te daré una lección. —Dijo seriamente el chico misterioso, mientras alzaba su brazo hacia adelante, preparado para mandar a atacar a su pokémon—. ¡Cyndaquil, usa Embestida!

—¡Chikorita, usa Embestida también! —Ordenó Habieru, al mismo tiempo que el oji-gris.

Siguiendo las órdenes de sus respectivos entrenadores, los Pokémon iniciales de tipo hierba y tipo fuego tomaron impulso y se arrojaron paralelamente, embistiéndose fuertemente en sus cuerpos respectivos y cada vez que lo hacían se escuchaba un ruido seco, como de dos manos chocando. Realizaron los mismos ataques una y otra vez, como por 3 minutos, recibiendo el mismo daño: algunos raspones y moretones no graves en sus cuerpos, aunque si un poco doloridos pero sin llegar a heridas sangrantes. Aun así Habieru se preocupaba por el bienestar de su compañera, al contrario del pelirrojo que solo quería que su Cyndaquil acabara con la Chikorita. Luego de varias embestidas más, siempre con el mismo resultado, ya que los 2 Pokémon iniciales tenían el mismo poder físico, el chico pelirrojo ya estaba harto.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡Cyndaquil, Embestida a todo poder! —Ordenó furioso el pelirrojo a su pokémon, esperando terminar con el combate de una vez por todas.

El Pokémon de fuego asintió, colocándose a 4 patas y tomando impulso se arrojo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Chikorita. Pero por orden de su entrenador la Pokémon de hierba logró esquivar el ataque físico de su contrincante echándose a un lado, por lo que Cyndaquil pasó por alto a su enemiga, quedándose detrás de esta. Pero en eso, para sorpresa de Habieru y Chikorita, el pelirrojo sonrió torcidamente. La chica peli-rosa se alarmó mucho y grito un fuerte «¡Cuidado!».

—¡Cayeron! ¡Acabala con Lanzallamas! —Bramó el oji-gris, satisfecho de que su bien urdido plan funcionara.

—¡Cuidado, Chikorita! —Gritó Habieru, con temor de que su compañera y amiga resultara lastimada.

Pero ya era tarde, el Cyndaquil detrás de su contrincante abrió su boca, arrojando de esta una poderosa ráfaga de llamas, que dio de lleno en toda la espalda de la pobre Chikorita, mandándola a chocar contra un poste de luz que había cerca de allí, provocando que este se torciera levemente. La pobre Pokémon de tipo hierba apenas podía mantenerse en pie, con una gran quemadura a un costado de su cuerpo, hasta que se desplomo en el suelo, aun consciente. Habieru estaba muy alarmado y preocupado por su compañera, ya que sabía que Lanzallamas era un ataque muy poderoso y que además era de tipo Fuego.

—C… Chikorita… vamos, ¡tú puedes, amiga! —Exclamó el chico, dándole ánimos a su compañera—. ¡Eres fuerte, Chikorita! ¡Más fuerte que 3 Ursarings juntos!

Chikorita estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos… cuando de pronto al escuchar los alientos de su entrenador… sintió una fuerza extraña surgir en su interior, que le permitió volver a ponerse en pie, sorprendiendo tanto a la chica peli-rosa como al chico pelirrojo y provocando que Habieru apretara sus puños y le siguiera dando alientos… cuando de pronto, Chikorita dejó salir un poderoso grito de guerra y su cuerpo se vio rodeado de una misteriosa aura de color verdoso, así como sus ojos brillaban intensamente del mismo color.

—¿Pero qué…? —Miró sorprendido el misterioso chico a la pequeña Pokémon de hierba caminar decididamente para posicionarse frente a su entrenador-

—É-ésta es… ¿podrá ser…? —De inmediato Habieru sacó su Pokédex señalándolo hacia su Chikorita, sorprendido al confirmar lo que pensó por lo que el aparato dijo—. ¡Es… la habilidad Espesura de Chikorita!

_—__**«**__Este combate… ¡Aun no ha acabado!__**»**_—Exclamó Chikorita posicionándose muy decidida, mirando a su contrincante de tipo fuego con determinación.

— ¡Cyndaquil, usa tu Pantalla de humo! —Mandó furioso el pelirrojo, pero aún con confianza de poder ganar, ya que bien sabía que a pesar de que la habilidad de Chikorita potencia los ataques de tipo hierba también significaba que le quedaba poca energía.

El Pokémon de tipo fuego abrió nuevamente su boca y arrojó de esta una gran pantalla de humo oscuro, la cual cubrió completamente a Chikorita y no le permitió ver nada, por todo el humo. Habieru comenzó a apretar sus puños, ordenándole a su Chikorita que intentara usar Hojas navaja, pero al ver que toda la humera no le dejaba ver nada a su compañera, pensó un poco y de repente recordó el momento en que el viento soplaba la hoja de la cabeza de Chikorita, cuando estaban en New Bark y le llego una idea a la cabeza.

— ¡Ya sé! ¡Chikorita, trata de disipar el humo girando la hoja de tu cabeza! —Ordenó el chico, sorprendiendo mucho al pelirrojo por la acción que le mandó a hacer a su pokémon.

La Pokémon de hierba asintió y comenzó a agitar la hoja verdosa que yacía en su cabeza en movimiento circular, similar a un ventilador. A medida que la velocidad aumentaba, la nube de humo que envolvía a la Pokémon de hierba se disipaba, hasta que lo hizo completamente, permitiéndole ver nuevamente así como sorprendiendo aún más al chico pelirrojo.

—¡No es posible! —Exclamó el chico pelirrojo, incrédulo por la acción de la Chikorita.

—¡Ahora lanza tus Hojas Navaja contra él! —Gritó el chico, señalando con su brazo hacia el Cyndaquil.

_—__**«**__¡Te enseñare a no jugar con el fuego!__**» **__—_Exclamó decidida la pequeña pokémon de hierba, mientras agitó fuertemente la hoja de su cabeza de derecha a izquierda y de ella desprendió varias hojas más, que se arrojaron hacia Cyndaquil como navajas, cortando su pelaje, resultando críticas y más poderosas por la habilidad Espesura.

El chico pelirrojo, al ver que la llama del torso de su Pokémon comenzaba a apagarse, por lo débil que estaba, apretó sus puños, furioso y exclamó: «¡Cyndaquil, usa tu ataque de brasas!».

—C… Cynda… ¡Quiiiiiiiil! —El pequeño pokémon de fuego abrió su boca y de esta arrojó hacia Chikorita varias esferas pequeñas, que recordaban a bolas de fuego, pero las cuales la Pokémon de hierba logró esquivar por muy poco.

—Muy bien, Chikorita… ¡Usa tu embestida a toda potencia! —Exclamó Habieru, decidido y con mucha confianza en su compañera.

La Chikorita tomó impulso y se lanzó corriendo hacia Cyndaquil, logrando embestirle fuertemente, lanzándolo unos cuantos metros lejos, chocando a los pies de su entrenador. Estaba con sus ojos en forma de espiral, su llama del torso se apagó y se debilitó por completo. El chico miró con furia a Habieru, luego a su Pokémon y lo regreso de mala gana a su Pokébola, acto seguido volvió a ver a Habieru.

—¡Bah! Solo tuviste suerte… Entrenadores ineptos como tú, que defienden a otros débiles… —Mientras el oji-gris decía eso, miró con rabia a la chica, provocando que esta se estremeciera y abrazara más a su respectivo Cyndaquil—. … no deberían existir… ¡Ahora fuera de mi camino!

Dicho este el pelirrojo empujó a Habieru a un lado, con su brazo y se dispuso a alejarse caminando. Cuando de pronto sintió que se le olvidaba algo. Habieru notó curioso que había una especie de tarjeta de identidad a sus pies, se agacho y la cogió, notando que en ella estaba la foto del pelirrojo, así como sus datos y su nombre a un costado, solo logro leer el último, ya que el nombrado se regreso y le quito la tarjeta de mala gana.

—¡Dame eso! ¡Es mi tarjeta de entrenador, enclenque! —Dicho esto y con un último insulto del día, el pelirrojo finalmente se alejó de allí corriendo en dirección a la salida Este de ciudad Cherrygrove.

_—__**«**__ ¡Ay! ¡Menudo genio…!__**»**_—Bufó indignada Chikorita, ya con el aura de su espesura disipándose, aunque aún conservaba los raspones de su incesante "concurso de embestidas" contra el Cyndaquil.

—Uff… Que pedante es ese chico… —Habieru se alzó de hombros y se acercó a la chica, ayudándola a ponerse en pie, mirándola preocupado mientras sentía que la sensación de protección en su interior era sustituida por la extraña y desconocida de la otra vez—. Esto… ¿E… estás bien? ¿Ese chico no te hizo nada?

Aún con su debilitado Cyndaquil entre sus brazos, miró fijamente a Habieru y se acercó a él, posando su cabeza de rosados cabellos en el pecho de este, temblando levemente.

— ¡M… muchas gracias! Yo estaba jugando con mi pequeño Cyndaquil, cuando ese chico "gótico y malo" apareció y nos reto a un combate… pero… nos derrotó horriblemente y desde entonces no dejaba de molestarnos… y luego… le dije desafiante algo y… el… "sniff"… —Decía la chica con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos al imaginarse lo que le habría sucedido si no llegaba el moreno a ayudarla.

Algo sonrojado por la repentina acción de la chica, Habieru sintió que la extraña sensación en su cuerpo abandonaba su pecho y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Pero cuando regresó a la realidad de su trance de 3 segundos, le dio un pequeño abrazo a la chica, ni con dobles intenciones ni nada, sino para tratar de calmarla; ya que sabía muy bien lo perturbado que uno podía estar cuando era molestado y humillado, sin lograr ser capaz de defenderse. Por lo que al ver el estado medio deteriorado de la blusa de esta, (intentando no fijarse en el tirante del sujetador blanqui-celeste de esta) se retiró su chaqueta azul y cubrió con ella a la chica.

—Ya… ya… Tra… Tranquila. Todo está bien; ya pasó. Pero… lo mejor será que lleves a tu Cyndaquil al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad. –Le dijo Habieru a la chica, con cierto tono de hermano mayor.

La chica peli-rosa dio un respingo, alejando su cabecita rosa del pecho de su "salvador" y asintió.

— E… es cierto… Por cierto, me llamo "Carolina Ukiyo", pero mis amigos me dicen solo "Cari" o "fresita"… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡Pues mucho gusto, Cari! ¡Me llamo Habieru Nagatsuka! Bueno… te acompaño al Centro Pokémon, mi Chikorita igual debe descansar un poco de ese combate… —decía mientras que cogía a su agotada Chikorita en brazos.

Ambos niños se dirigieron al Centro Pokémon de la ciudad, dejando a sus Pokémon al cuidado de la enfermera Joy. Habieru y Cari, mientras esperaban a que atendieran a sus amigos, se sentaron en las sillitas junto a una de las mesas del lugar y empezaron a charlar para conocerse mejor. Luego de conversar sobre el hogar del que venían, (Carolina provenía de la misma ciudad Cherrygrove, donde vivía con su madre "Haruka Ukiyo"). Habieru recordó el tema que lo tenía intrigado desde hace un tiempo.

—Y… Dime, Cari… ¿Cómo conseguiste a tu Cyndaquil? —Preguntó curioso mientras miraba fijamente a Cari.

—Pues… es una larga historia… —Dijo ella acomodándose un poco la chaqueta del chico que la cubría, ya que ciertamente era cómoda y cálida—. Pero tratare de ir al grano… la cosa es… que lo encontré vagando solo, por el bosque cercano a ciudad Cherrygrove y él quiso quedarse conmigo. Y como no tengo Pokébola alguna, lo llevo al lado mío…

—Oh… entiendo… —En ese momento le vino a la mente el recuerdo de unos pocos días antes de iniciar su viaje, en que el prof. Elm le decía que se le había escapado un Cyndaquil de su laboratorio.

— ¿Y tú como conseguiste a tu Chikorita, "Habi"? —Preguntó con interés la peli-rosa.

—Bueno, pues esta mañana mi madre me dijo que el profesor de mi pueblo quería verme y… —En ese momento se sonrojó levemente y miró atónito a la chica—. ¿Eh? ¿H… Habi?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que te llame así? — Preguntó Cari mientras lo miraba con cara apenada, pensando en que ese apodo que le puso lo había molestado—. Si… es así… discúlpame.

— ¡No, no! ¡Claro que no! —Negó él, tratando de animar a la chica, agitando levemente sus manos de derecha a izquierda—. Es solo que… no me dicen así muy seguido… mayormente mi madre y una vieja amiga… me llamaban así cuando era más pequeño.

— ¡Oh, qué bueno que no te ofendiste! Entonces… dime… ¿Cómo conseguiste a tu Chikorita? —Volvió a hacer su pregunta la chica peli-rosa, aliviada de que Habieru no se molestara.

—La verdad es que me la entregó el Prof. Elm en su laboratorio, que se ubica en mi pueblo natal… Eso me recuerda que debo volver a su laboratorio a ver lo que pasó y mostrarle esto…

Explicaba mientras que tomaba su mochila de colores plateados, sacando de ella el recipiente transparente, que en cuyo interior se apreciaba el huevo blanco, con manchas triangulares rojas y azules.

— ¡Whow! ¡Qué hermoso huevo! –. Exclamó Cari, fascinada mientras miraba el huevito con brillo en sus ojitos rosas—. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Habieru miró un momento a Cari, luego al huevo para volver a mirar a la chica sonriéndole y le dijo «Ya que insistes te contaré toda la historia». Tras explicarle todo el asunto de cómo había acabado con el lindo y misterioso huevo a su cuidado y que debía llevárselo al profesor por petición del Sr. Pokémon, mientras que era escuchado atentamente por la peli-rosa, esta asintió y se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta el pueblo New Bark, para asegurarse de que el huevito llegara a salvo. Al preguntarle el por qué había tomado repentina decisión, ella le respondió que no estaba segura, quizás porque le había tomado cierto cariño al huevo… ó quizás… era que el cariño se lo había ganado Habieru. El chico meditó unos instantes, finalmente miró a la chica y le sonrió, mientras le agradecía el que se ofreciera a ayudar. En ese momento los 2 acabaron su conversación, al ver que la enfermera Joy se acercaba sujetando una bandejita, con los Pokémon de ambos sobre esta, ya totalmente recuperados.

—Bueno, chicos… sus Pokémon ya están recuperados. —Dijo la enfermera Joy mientras que les tendía la bandejita a ambos chicos, aunque sujetando esta con algo de dificultad por el peso de ambos Pokémon.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias enfermera —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban rápidamente a sus respectivos pokémon en brazos, para que la señora no se cansara más.

Esta les agradeció internamente y se dirigió a otros lugares de su centro, para atender a los demás entrenadores que se encontraban allí. Habieru y Cari por su parte salieron del centro pokémon y de allí se dirigieron a la salida Este de pueblo Cherrygrove, la ruta 29, teniendo cuidado de no adentrarse en la hierba alta, ya que no podían perder más tiempo en un combate Pokémon por las prisas que tenían. Además que ya estaba completamente oscuro, al hacerse de noche y no habían muchos faroles que alumbraran el camino.

Finalmente llegaron a pueblo New Bark y sin perder tiempo se dirigieron al laboratorio, notando que a las afueras de este había un montón de Growlithes (Pokémon con la apariencia de perritos de pelaje naranja, con franjas negras y algunos detalles de color crema) junto a algunos guardia/policías de trajes azul oscuro, inspeccionando las afueras de este, así como la entrada estaba cubierta por unas de esas cintas amarillas con franjas negras indicando que no se entrara. Luego de burlar a los policías, lograron entrar y allí vieron al profesor de lentes hablando con una oficial de cabello verde-azulado con la parte trasera peinada de puntas hacia los lados, saliendo del sombrero azul con visera negra un largo mechón que llegaba casi hasta la nariz. En el sombrero tenía una insignia dorada de forma rectangular y con líneas verticales que lo separaba en tres rectángulos más pequeños, sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro: usaba una chaqueta policial azul oscuro, con detalles de cualquier uniforme policial y en la parte inferior una falda corta del mismo color que el uniforme que llega hasta la mitad de los muslos, seguramente dándole su testimonio del crimen que allí se habría cometido.

Junto a ella había un oficial de cabellos negros, peinados hacia abajo; ojos profundos y celestes, gorro y uniforme azul oscuro, parecido al de la oficial: Algo que resalto en el relato fue que al parecer Mark, al que el profesor le cedió un momento para testimoniar, estaba cuidando del Cyndaquil y el Totodile del laboratorio, cuando de pronto escuchó que una ventana se rompió, por lo que fue a investigar, pero en un momento sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, el cual lo hizo perder el conocimiento y minutos después el profesor, (el cual había estado unos momentos afuera del lugar, para buscar unos documentos en su casa, en la parte trasera del laboratorio), regresó y encontró a su asistente en tal estado. Y para colmo, notaron que uno de los Pokémon que estaban cuidando no estaba.

—Así es, oficiales Jenny y Jorney… —declaró el profesor para acabar su testimonio—. Luego de hacer que Mark recuperara el conocimiento, notamos que el Pokémon que se habían robado fue un Cyndaquil… —relataba con un cierto aire de culpa y desconcierto, teniendo que subir sus lentes con su dedo índice para que no resbalara por su nariz—. Todo pasó tan repentinamente…

—Entiendo, ¿qué opinas de esto Jorney? —le pregunto la oficial Jenny, con semblante serio a su compañero policía que la acompañaba para pedirle su opinión.

—Que esto no nos sirve mucho para encontrar al criminal… ¡eso opino! —Fue la respuesta del oficial Jorney, mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y muy irritado por no tener muchas pistas.

—¡Profesor, Sr. Mark, ya hemos vuelto! —exclamó Habieru acercándose con su Chikorita sobre su hombro y acompañado por Cari, preocupado por lo que estuvo o estaba ocurriendo-

El oficial Jorney al oír la voz de Habieru se volteó a verlo y gritó: «¡Ey, ey! ¡Estamos en medio de una investigación! ¡No molesten y váyanse…!». En ese momento vió a Cari, fijándose en que esta sostenía a un Cyndaquil, curiosamente el Pokémon de la misma especie que fue robada.

—¡Ey… ese Cyndaquil!… Entonces… ¿tú eres la ladrona? –preguntó el oficial, mirando a la chica peli-rosa severa y sospechosamente.

—¿¡Q… qué!? ¡No…! ¡Y… yo no he robado nada! —negó Cari, mientras que retrocedía levemente y muy asustada.

—¡Jorney! ¡No debes apresurarte en juzgar a alguien! —Regañó la oficial Jenny a su compañero, pero luego se acercó a una asustada y temblorosa Cari, preguntándole de forma más serena pero igual sospechosa: «Dime jovencita, ¿tu robaste ese Pokémon si o no?»

La pequeña y temblorosa Cari volvió a negar, a la vez en que insistía en que decía la verdad, con sus ojos lilas comenzando a humedecerse un poco por el miedo de que la arrestaran o algo peor. La oficial «Jenny Junsa» parecía apenada por la pequeña, pero el oficial «Jackson Jorney» era todo lo contrario. Seguramente eran el "dúo dinámico", que normalmente hacían de "policía bueno y malo".

—¿En serio? La norma dice que el criminal siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen… —Decía el oficial, con tono de sarcasmo, mientras que sacaba unas esposas del bolsillo derecho de su uniforme.

Cari miró las esposas con miedo y retrocedió más, y antes de que la oficial Jenny dijera o hiciera algo para detener a su compañero por su apresurada decisión, Habieru se posicionó en medio de ella y del oficial, mirándolo desafiante pero sin intención de ser falta de respeto, ya que eso era una situación delicada, por lo que tomo aire y le explicó con tono firme, pero respetuoso a la vez.

—¡Oiga! Espere un momento. Cari no tiene nada que ver… —afirmó el moreno, muy decidido, aun protegiéndola—. Pero creo que se quien podría ser el ladrón. Ya que horas antes lo vi espiando en una de las ventanas del piso superior de aquí, en pueblo Cherrygrove luché con él y además tenía un Cyndaquil.

Chikorita encima del hombro de su entrenador asintió seriamente en apoyo de la declaración del chico y diciendo: «¡Es verdad oficiales! ¡Era un chico paliducho como la leche, vestido como todo un gótico y además raro y maleducado!"», claro que nadie a parte del Cyndaquil de Cari y el Totodile del laboratorio la entendían, estos se rieron levemente por los chistosos histéricos gritos de la Pokémon de hierba. Esta al notarlo los fulminó con su mirada a lo que estos pararon de reírse en seco. El oficial Jorney observó pensativo a Habieru, arqueando una ceja, luego a Cari y a Habieru de nuevo.

—Oh, entiendo… perdona por sospechar de esta chica. —Se disculpó algo apenado el oficial.

Mientras la oficial Jenny se acercó a Habieru con su libreta lista para anotar el testimonio de él en mano y un bolígrafo plateado en la otra—. Entonces… ¿dices que luchaste con él? ¿Podrías por favor decirme cuál era su apariencia y si es posible su nombre? —Preguntó mientras se preparaba para anotar todo.

—Sí, oficial. Se trataba de un chico pelirrojo, de ojos… bueno, sus ojos no puedo distinguirlos con claridad… —explicó Habieru, ya que estaba confundido porque juró haberlos vistos primero de un intenso color carmesí y luego de un gris frío, y así siguió dando su testimonio de la descripción del chico que se enfrentó anteriormente, cosa que no le fue muy difícil ya que sus ropas al ser tan oscuras y siniestras lo hacían verse "gótico". Hasta que finalmente concluyo diciendo: «Y se llama "Sebastián" a secas, lo sé porque vi, por accidente, su tarjeta de entrenador.»

La oficial Jenny anotó todo en su libreta, una vez que acabó la guardó junto al bolígrafo en su bolsillo derecho de su azulado uniforme policial. Mientras el oficial Jorney se fijo en Cari, para disculparse una vez más por sospechar apresuradamente de ella, y luego ambos se despidieron de todos, saliendo del laboratorio y subiéndose a su patrulla policial, junto a los otros policías y los Growlithes, dispuestos a seguir el rastro del ladrón. La pobre Cari, por su parte dejo salir un largo suspiro de alivio y se desplomó de rodillas en el plateado suelo del laboratorio, aliviada por no haber sido arrestada, pero en parte algo asustada por el temor de haber sido inculpada. Habieru se acercó a ella, arrodillándose para estar a su altura y le posó sus manos en sus hombros con cuidado, para tratar de calmarla.

—Tranquila, amiga. Ya todo pasó… Ya no sospechan de ti… Cálmate… -susurró Habieru, con voz tranquila mientras acariciaba su cabeza de cabellos rosados.

Cari al sentir las manos del joven acariciar de forma tan dulce su cabellera, sus mejillas adquirieron lentamente un leve tono carmesí, aunque para su suerte parece que Habieru no lo notó—. G-gracias, Habieru… por defenderme y… por ser tan amable —susurró levemente Cari, al mismo tiempo que giró la vista hacia el chico, sonriéndole.

Habieru al ver la tierna sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa, además de sentir que la sensación extraña de antes volvía a él y para colmo… ahora las mejillas suyas eran las que comenzaban a tornarse de un tono carmesí, algo más fuerte que el de Cari. El profesor Elm por su parte, observó extrañado a ambos jóvenes, con una sonrisa leve en su rostro, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño y regordete Cyndaquil que yacía al lado de la chica de cabellos rosados, no solo porque era el profesor de Johto y que entregaba uno de esos Pokémon de fuego a cada entrenador que lo escogiera, sintió una extraña sensación de que ya lo había visto, por lo que pensó un rato mirándolo fijamente. El asistente del profesor miro con extrañeza a su jefe, luego al Cyndaquil y no tardo demasiado en sentir el mismo sentimiento de nostalgia que Elm, por lo que se acercó al pequeño Pokémon, sujetándolo con delicadeza y alzándolo, (sobresaltando un poco a este), para mirarlo más detenidamente. Dio un respingo, se giro hacia Elm y asintió, quizás dándole una confirmación de lo que ambos pensaban.

—Mmm… ¿Sabe, profesor? —Dijo Mark mientras miraba al profesor—. Este Cyndaquil… se parece al que se salió accidentalmente del laboratorio hace unos días… —luego de cesar de ver al Pokémon de fuego, alzó la mirada en dirección a Cari—. Dime, muchacha… ¿dónde conseguiste este Cyndaquil?

—Pues unas semanas antes, lo encontré vagando en el bosque muy solo… por lo que me acerqué a él, lo lleve a mi casa en pueblo Cherrygrove y cuide de él. Entonces se quiso quedar conmigo… —explicó la chica, al mismo tiempo en que el nombrado equidna de fuego saltaba de los brazos de Mark al suelo, acercándose a ella y a su vez, ella lo cargaba en brazos—. Pero… como no tengo Pokébola alguna, lo llevo en mis brazos ó a mi lado a todo momento.

Tanto el prof. Elm como Mark escucharon atentamente el relato de la chica. Una vez este acabo ambos hombres se quedaron mirándo el uno al otro muy pensativos. Al final asintieron aun viéndose, se giraron hacia la chica y el profesor de lentes se le acerco, metiendo una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio.

—Oh, entiendo… Bien, al ver su sano aspecto y escuchar que cuidaste tan bien de él, Mark y yo estamos aliviados de que aunque se haya escapado, este pequeño haya sido tan bien cuidado… por lo que… aquí tienes la Pokébola de Cyndaquil. —Concluyó el profesor, con una dulce sonrisa, mientras que sacaba la mano de su bolsillo y sostenía en esta una Pokébola, la cual entregó a Cari.

—Eso quiere decir…. ¿Qué me puedo quedar con él? —Preguntó Cari con incredulidad, al mismo tiempo en que otra emocionada y más grande sonrisa apareció en su rostro, con mucha felicidad reflejada en ella.

—Así es. Él parece muy unido a ti… así que cuídalo tan bien como lo has hecho hasta ahora, ya que es todo tuyo y por tanto responsabilidad tuya —terminó de decir el profesor mientras miraba al equidna, feliz de que tuviera una buena chica por entrenadora.

—¡Sí, profesor! —Exclamó la peli-rosa muy emocionada, al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba con algo más de fuerza al equidna—. ¡Así lo haré!

El pequeño Cyndaquil también parecía feliz por la decisión de ambos hombres, ya que exclamaba muchos «¡Cynda-cynda!» con gran júbilo, así como correspondía el abrazo de la peli-rosa, feliz de poder quedarse con ella ahora y para siempre, siendo esta su entrenadora de ahora en adelante.

—Por cierto, Habieru… —pregunto Mark con interés, luego de acercarse al chico—. ¿Qué era lo que quería mostrarnos el Sr. Pokémon?

Habieru dio un leve respingo al volver en sí, (ya que miraba enternecido el abrazo de Carolina y el Cyndaquil), por lo que busco con cuidado en su mochila, tras abrir el cierre, sacando de esta el contenedor transparente que poseía el misterioso huevo blanco con triangulitos roji-azules, entregándoselo con extremo cuidado al hombre de bata que le hablo. Mark y el profesor comenzaron a examinar el huevo, con mucho detenimiento, mientras que Habieru y Cari por su parte se miraban y luego a los hombres con curiosidad, así como Cyndaquil y Chikorita charlaban alegremente con el Totodile (que milagrosamente) estaba en el laboratorio. Una vez acabo junto a su asistente de examinar el misterioso huevito, el profesor Elm comenzó a musitar cosas para sí.

—Mmm…. Vaya… la verdad que nunca he visto un huevo con estas características: su color, tamaño, todo… es tan distinto… creo que deberías conservarlo, Habieru —dijo el profesor luego de acabar de examinar el huevo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Ya que un huevo en pleno desarrollo como este necesita crecer y formarse cerca de Pokémon fuertes y sanos. Cuando nazca… si no es molestia, me gustaría que vinieras de nuevo a New Bark a mostrárnoslo —pidió Mark, mientras volvía a entregarle el huevo al joven, a su vez este aceptó gustoso de cuidar el huevo, mientras lo depositaba nuevamente en el contenedor de aspecto transparente y luego lo guardaba nuevamente en su bolso plateado.

En eso Mark se dirigió a uno de los estantes del laboratorio, sacando de éste 10 pequeñas esferas, de color rojo en la parte superior y blanco en la inferior, con una franja negra en la zona de unión de ambos colores: unas Pokébolas.

—Bien, tomen esto. Con estas Pokébolas podrán capturar a los Pokémon salvajes que encuentren en su viaje… —Dijo Mark mientras les daba 5 a cada uno, recibiendo agradecimientos por parte de ellos.

A su vez el prof. Elm observo uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Habieru, notando con asombro el aparato roji-negro que yacía allí: la PokéDex. Al preguntar por eso, el joven de negros cabellos le explico que se la había otorgado el prof. Oak, así como que se encontró con él en la casa del Sr. Pokémon, Elm sonrió levemente y dijo que no le sorprendía eso, ya que el profesor Oak tenía una gran habilidad para reconocer a un futuro gran entrenador en potencia, tan solo con verlo a los ojos. A su vez Habieru le pregunto al prof. Elm con curiosidad el hecho de que si de verdad había sido un estudiante del prof. Oak. Este asintió sonriendo y le explico que había tenido estudios con el profesor Samuel Oak en Kanto, pero que al final cuando se graduó decidió continuar sus investigaciones en Johto. En un momento a Mark se le ocurrió una idea, por lo que busco en un estante distinto y saca de este una PokéDex de colores blancos y púrpuras, con un punto azulado en medio, se acerco a Cari y se la entrego sonriente.

—Ten, muchachita. Ahora esta PokéDex es propiedad tuya —le dijo Mark a Cari, mientras le sonreía.

—¿Eh? —Cari sujetó la Pokédex, mirándola fijamente y luego alzó su vista hacia el hombre—. G… gracias, pero… ¿por qué me la entrega?

—Jeje… es que si tienes el talento de cuidar a un Pokémon por tus propios medios… —decía Mark mientras que miraba fijamente el pequeño Cyndaquil que reposaba en los brazos de la peli-rosa—. También tienes derecho a saber los distintos datos que envuelven a los Pokémon, para aprender más sobre ellos.

—¡W… whow! Muchas gracias, Mark. A usted también profesor —Exclamó con una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro y procedía a estrenar su PokéDex señalándolo hacia su Cyndaquil.

El aparatito rojo de repente se abrió y la imagen de un Cyndaquil apareció en su pantallita, comenzando a decir con voz electrónica: _**«Cyndaquil: el Ratón fuego. De tipo fuego. Cuando se asusta, enoja o está a punto de luchar, las manchas de su lomo se encienden en llamas, las cuales indican su salud. Cuanto mayor sea la flama, más sano estará, mientras que más pequeña sea la flama más débil estará Cyndaquil»**_

En ese momento la chica dio un leve salto de emoción, al ver que no solo podría conservar a su pequeño amigo de fuego, sino que ahora podría saber más sobre él a través de la PokéDex que le habían otorgado. En ese Habieru decidió pasarse por su hogar para saludar a su madre, así como presentarle a su nueva amiga. El prof. Elm y Mark por su parte, se quedaron a continuar con sus investigaciones, pero fue en ese momento en que Elm comenzó a observar unas muestras en su microscopio, Mark llamo su atención preguntándole: «Oiga, profesor… ¿Cree usted que Habieru sienta algo por esa muchacha… y viceversa?»

El profesor dejó de observar en su microscopio y se quedó pensativo, arreglando sus lentes con sus dedos índice y anular.

—… La verdad… creo que Habieru siente algo muy especial hacia esa chica, por la forma en que la defendió… y… la forma en que esa chica le sonrío a él… –al decir eso el profesor, una sonrisa risueña se dibujo en su rostro .Mark sonrió igual que su jefe y asintió.

—Jeje… tiene razón, me pregunto si algún día… esa linda amistad que tienen llegara a algo más… —se preguntó Mark mientras alimentaba al Totodile del laboratorio.

—¿Quién sabe?, amigo mío… ¿quién sabe…? —Terminó de decir el profesor, mientras volvía a observar la muestra que tenía en su microscopio.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia Nagatsuka, hubo un hermoso re-encuentro de madre e hijo; no hubo otra expresión en el rostro de Hana Nagatsuka más que de alegría al volver a ver a su hijo, aunque solo se haya marchado por 1 día y medio… le pareció que se fue por varias semanas. Habieru también se alegro de verla de nuevo y una vez se abrazaron, le presentó a su nueva amiga, Cari.

—H… hola, señora Nagatsuka… —saludó Cari con una amigable sonrisa a la madre del joven—. Es un placer conocerla. Soy Carolina Ukiyo, y él es mi amigo Cyndaquil… —presentó a su pequeño compañero, el cual saludo con un animado «¡Cynda!» a la señora Nagatsuka.

—Jeje, igualmente, jovencita y awwww, un Cyndaquil… —La madre de Habieru sonrío mientras que le devolvía el gesto a Cari, a la vez en que acariciaba la pequeña cabeza del equidna de fuego—. Y descuida, puedes decirme solo Hana.

—Jejeje está bien, como guste. —Dijo Cari, mientras reía levemente.

—Y por cierto, hijo… —Hana llamó la atención a su hijo mientras se volteaba a verlo, y él la miró curioso—. Ya que tú y Cari se llevan tan bien… dime, ¿no han pensado en viajar juntos?

Ambos niños se sorprendieron de la pregunta de la mujer, viéndose respectivamente y luego a la mayor, tras pensarlo un rato… no les pareció una mala idea, por lo que Habieru al preguntarle a Cari si le gustaría que viajaran juntos, ella asintió muy emocionada. A lo que la madre de Habieru pregunto: «jeje, entiendo… entonces prométeme que cuidaras bien de mi niño, asegurándote que se comporte, lave los dientes y todo eso, ¿sí?». La peli-rosa río levemente y asintió, a lo que el joven algo ofendido replicó con un «¡Oigan! », a lo que todos rieron muy divertidos y a la final Habieru se unió a las risas. Luego de eso y al notar lo tarde que era, Hana preparó una deliciosa cena, que constaba en un par de tortillas de queso y jamón, junto a un par de vasos de jugos y para Chikorita y Cyndaquil, les sirvió alimento Pokémon en sus respectivos platos. Una vez todos acabaron de comer, les sugirió a ambos que pasaran la noche en la casa y volvieran a su viaje a la mañana siguiente, a lo que ambos aceptaron, felices de poder dormir bajo un techo cálido, al igual que sus Pokémon. Habieru y su Chikorita se fueron a dormir al respectivo cuarto del primero, la señora Hana en su cuarto, mientras que Cari y Cyndaquil se fueron a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos niños al levantarse, lavarse y arreglarse (ahora Cari iba con su blusa púrpura y le devolvió su chaqueta a Habieru, ya que sorprendentemente la madre de este había arreglado la zona dañada y dejándola como nueva), desayunaron la delicia que Hana les preparo. Luego de eso Hana se despidió de los pequeños en la puerta de su hogar, deseándoles que tuvieran buena suerte en su viaje. Los pequeños asintieron, despidiéndose de la mujer con sonrisas en sus rostros, a la vez en que salían por las puertas de pueblo New bark, despidiéndose con sus manos, seguidos de Chikorita y Cyndaquil… en dirección a una emocionante aventura que los esperaba en la región Johto… ¿Qué les deparará el futuro a ellos dos? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, hasta luego queridos lectores. Espero sigan leyendo mi fic aun cuando no esté, adios.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Hola a todos, raigo buenas noticias, he vuelto ya que el aviso de que me cortarian el internet fue falsa alarma, asi que pueden seguir disfrutando de este fic. Y quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado, en especial a Shadechu Nightray, la cual me ha apoyado y ayudado desde siempre para mejorar como escritor y como persona. Ahora sin más preámbulos, les traigo este nuevo capítulo, que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 03  
"La ruta 31: Nuevos amigos y nuevas emociones"

Nuestros dos amigos Habieru y Cari, junto a sus dos pokémon: Chikorita y Cyndaquil, caminaban sobre el verde y brillante césped de la ruta 29, hablando entre sí sobre sus gustos y disgustos y sin saber que alguien los iba siguiendo en su camino. Entre una de las zonas más altas del verdoso mar de hierba, un pequeño y algo rechoncho Pokémon asomó su cabeza, cuyo pelaje era de predominante color café, en cuya panza había un dibujo de un círculo de pelaje blanco, con dos largas orejas negras y una ancha y gruesa cola, de color café y de rayas más oscuras, poseía 4 pequeñas extremidades.

El pequeño Pokémon miró pasar al chico, la chica y a los Pokémon de estos con curiosidad, a la vez en que olfateaba un poco el aire y volvía a hundirse entre el césped, escabulléndose sigilosamente por este y siguiéndolos.

—Oye Habi… me alegra mucho en verdad que me dejaran conservar a Cyndaquil… —Dijo Cari mientras que giró su mirada, sonriéndole a su pequeño Equidna, el cual charlaba con Chikorita para terminar diciendo—. Es mi mejor amigo.

—Jeje, a mí también me alegra eso, Cari. El prof. Elm y Mark fueron muy gentiles, aunque ¿cómo no dártelo si lo cuidaste tan bien todo ese tiempo? — Alagó Habieru con una dulce sonrisa a la chica, las mejillas de ella se tornaron levemente de carmín, en eso se acordó y le preguntó —. Oye… ahora que lo pienso… ¿qué tal si les ponemos algunos apodos a nuestros Pokémon?

La chica peli-rosa pensó un rato, pero asintió vivaz, la verdad siempre había pensado en ello, pero no sabía muy bien como nombrar a su amiguito de fuego en ese entonces. Ambos jóvenes al detenerse, cargaron a sus amigos en brazos, analizándolos un rato y pensando en que apodos ponerles. La mente de Cari fue la primera en maquinar un nombre, debido al pequeño tamaño y al atributo de fuego de su Cyndaquil, le preguntó si le gustaría llamarse "Pekefire"; el pequeño Equidna analizó su nombre unos segundos y luego exclamo un animado "¡Cynda!", indicando que estaba de acuerdo. Ahora era el turno de Habieru, por lo que siguió mirando a su pequeña compañera de hierba, tratando de darle un nombre que describiera bien todo su ser: era pequeña, de tipo Hierba, aunque eso no ayudaba mucho al chico.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido, suplicando internamente que le enviaran una señal. Fue entonces cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento sopló por toda la ruta, llegando hasta nuestros amigos y a su vez provocó que la verdosa hoja de la cabeza de Chikorita se agitara cual bandera al viento. Al ver la hojita de su compañera agitarse, por fin se le ocurrió un nombre a Habieru, por lo que muy vivaz exclamó que le pondría "¡Leafy!", a lo que la Chikorita al analizar un rato se emocionó de dicho nombre: simple, bonito y que describía su mejor aspecto: la hojita de su cabeza, la cual en ese momento agitó emocionada en movimientos circulares.

—Bien, veamos… — La chica peli-rosa metió una de sus manos en su pequeño bolso de colores lilas y violetas, del cual sacó un pequeño Pokégear, similar al de Habieru pero un poco más "femenino", de tonos violetas y verde olivo.

—¡Vaya! No sabía que también tenías un Pokégear… —Exclamó el chico mirando con algo de sorpresa el aparato de su amiga.

—Jejeje, es que siendo honestos casi no lo uso, normalmente en llamadas a amigos, mi madre o emergencias… pero ahora quiero saber cuál es nuestra ubicación… —En eso volvió a mirar su aparato, dándole click a unos cuantos de sus botones hasta que finalmente halló lo que buscaba: el mapa—. Según esto… al pasar ciudad Cherrygrove, así como por las rutas 30 y 31… llegaremos a ciudad Violet y… ¡Whow!

Al preguntar algo confuso que sucedía, la peli-rosa le dijo que en dicha ciudad se ubicaba el primer gimnasio Pokémon, a lo que le preguntó animada a su amigo si le gustaría desafiar al líder de dicho sitio y ganar la medalla. El chico meditó unos momentos, sin saber honestamente si lo iba a hacer, ya que su padre de joven fue un gran entrenador Pokémon, el cual desafiaba todos los gimnasio de las ciudades que visitaba, hasta que por fin participó en la liga Pokémon y llegó incluso a convertirse en un maestro Pokémon consagrado y conocido por la gente de todo Johto.

Cari sorprendida le pregunto a Habieru más sobre su padre, pero entonces este pareció entristecerse y no hablar más sobre el tema, diciendo simplemente no estar seguro de querer seguir los pasos de su padre… ya que cuando el cumplió los 5 años, dicho hombre tuvo que salir de casa por un encargo que le hicieron y al parecer desapareció de la faz de la tierra, cosa que entristeció a su madre, pero esta le inculcaba a su hijo que no se olvidara de su padre y que lo quisiera. Eso pareció darle pena a Cari, por lo que se acercó al chico, posando una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de este, diciéndole que lo sentía y que estaba avergonzada por hacerlo recordar eso.

—No, Cari… tranquila, no estoy molesto ni triste… — Dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba su mirada hacia Cari—. Solo… recordando… aunque la verdad, a pesar de que desapareció, siempre le tuve mucho respeto y admiración a las hazañas de mi padre… y siendo honestos…

—¿S… sí? ¿"Y siendo honestos"… qué? —preguntó Cari sin poder evitarlo, ya que la curiosidad la comía por dentro, al igual que a Leafy y Pekefire por querer oír el final de la oración.

—Jeje… y siendo honestos… mi sueño de pequeño siempre fue tener muchos Pokémon, para hacerme amigos de ellos, cuidarlos, entrenarlos, vivir el día a día nuevos retos y superarlos… como un equipo… —decía el chico, mirando a su pequeña Chikorita con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Y a pesar de todo… una parte de mi también desea el convertirse en un gran entrenador Pokémon, como mi padre fue… hable de esto una vez con mi madre y ella igual pareció sentir que era lo correcto…

Hubo un breve momento de silencio luego de que Habieru diera su discurso, así como otra ráfaga de viento soplaba por la ruta, levantando unas cuantas hojas, haciendo bailar el césped y a la hoja de Leafy, así como movía los cabellos del niño y la niña. Habieru entonces llevó una de sus manos a su cabello azabache y alzó su mirada, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, diciendo muy vivas que ya estaba decidido: ¡Iba a convertirse en el mejor entrenador Pokémon, dejando huella en todo Johto como su padre hizo! No iba a ser fácil… pero todo lo bueno es difícil de lograr… Cari pareció emocionarse mucho por la decisión de su amigo, diciéndole que tenía su completo apoyo en su camino de entrenador.

—¡Gracias!— exclamó el azabache emocionado a la vez en que alzaba su brazo al aire y exclamaba vivazmente—. ¡Muy bien! ¡A la carga!

Ambos niños continuaron su camino corriendo, seguidos de sus Pokémon, circularon por ciudad Cherrygrove, (en donde Cari paro unos momentos para avisarle de todo a su madre, esta para sorpresa de ambos resulto ser una vieja amiga de la madre de Habieru, y al saber que el hijo de esta no era mal intencionado ni nada, aceptó gustosa que Cari viajara con él y se despidió de su hija emotivamente, dándole su respectivos instrumentos y alimentos para el viaje), luego yendo directamente hacia la Ruta 30, sorprendentemente sin darse cuenta que el pequeño Pokémon de la ruta 29 aun los seguía discretamente. Una vez estando en la Ruta 30, se detuvieron un momento para almorzar, acomodando el mantel de blancas y rojas franjas sobre el fino césped, dándoles a sus amigos cuadrúpedos su respectivo alimento en sus platos, así como sacaban ambos un almuerzo sencillo y delicioso: emparedados de ketchup y queso. Habieru fue el primero en acabar su comida, por lo que se montó sobre una roca cercana y comenzó a ver en todas direcciones, como si estuviera centrado en buscar algo. La chica peli-rosa una vez acabo su almuerzo, se levanto y pregunto curiosa que buscaba.

—Busco algún Pokémon que pueda capturar, para entrenar y hacerlo más fuerte… — en ese momento unos arbustos cercanos comenzaron a moverse levemente, llamando la atención del joven.

Poco después de los verdosos arbustos surgió una pequeña Pokémon con la apariencia de una gorgoja de color beige, con 4 ventosas/patitas de color rosa, al igual que una gran nariz del mismo color, 2 pequeños ojos negros, así como 2 afilados aguijones: uno en su frente y otro en la punta de su cola. Se trataba de una Weedle, la cual poseía una pequeña pestaña en cada esquina de sus ojos; la pequeña gorgoja se acerco a una esquina del arbusto, donde estaban las hojas más finas, verdes y "deliciosas", comenzando a comerlas.

—Veamos que dice mi Pokédex… —en eso saco del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, el aparatito roji-negro, abriéndolo y apuntándolo hacia la gorgoja, empezando a analizarlo y diciendo con voz digital:

"Weedle: el Pokémon Oruga. De tipo Insecto/Veneno. Este Pokémon insecto, poseedor de un cuerno que segrega veneno, el cual puede utilizar para defenderse de sus depredadores. La punta de su cola también tiene esta habilidad. Weedle puede ser encontrado comúnmente en bosques y prados, alimentándose de hojas. Tiene un sentido del olfato muy desarrollado que puede utilizar para encontrar los tipos de hoja que le gustan más"

Habieru al fijarse en una de las esquinas de su Pokédex, la cual indicaba el género del Pokémon a analizar, vio que era hembra.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Voy a capturarla! ¡Leafy, hora de luchar! —exclamó entusiasmado, mientras extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, dándole una señal a su compañera de ir a combatir.

La pequeña Chikorita emocionada de poder luchar luego de un rato, salto al frente con mucha determinación reflejada en su rojiza mirada. Habieru dio su primera orden, indicándole a Leafy que usara Embestida, esta corrió a toda velocidad en dirección a la inocente Weedle, que comía tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie su manjar de hojas, embistiéndole con tal fuerza que la lanzó y mando a chocar contra una roca cercana. Una vez se recobró del golpe, la gorgoja miro con rabia a la Pokémon de hierba.

—«¡Oye, loca! ¡Yo solo quería comer una hojita! ¡Vas a ver!» —Gritó furiosa la gorgoja al mismo tiempo que se arrojó hacia Leafy de un salto, apuntándole con el cuerno de su cabeza, con la intención de estancárselo a su adversaria de hierba.

Pero sin necesidad de que Habieru dijera nada, Leafy se hizo a un lado y esquivó rápidamente el ataque de la Pokémon oruga, ocasionando que Weedle cayera al suelo y se dañara un poco, así como levantando un poco de tierra estancada. Luego y esta vez por orden de Habieru, Leafy sonrío decididamente, exclamando «¡Ya te mandaré a tu funeral!» A la vez en que sacudía fuertemente la hoja de su cabeza, liberando de esta una gran ráfaga de filosas hojas que giraban cual navajas en dirección a la Weedle, las cuales al impactar en el cuerpo de esta haciéndole unos cuantos cortes no muy profundos, fueron más que suficientes para dejarla noqueada.

Por lo que el chico aprovechando la oportunidad, sujetó una de las pequeñas esferas roji-blancas que estaban sujetas en su cinturón, (una de las Pokébolas que le entregó Mark tiempo atrás), pulsando el botoncito del centro y ocasionando que creciera un poco, para luego arrojarla exclamando un fuerte "¡Pokébola, atrápala!". A su vez la esfera impacto con algo de fuerza en la cabeza de Weedle, abriéndose y succionando a esta entre una luz rojiza al interior de la Pokébola, para luego cerrarse, caer al suelo y comenzar a agitarse en movimientos de derecha a izquierda, dejando en suspenso a todos mientras se esperaba que Weedle fuera capturada con éxito. Pocos segundos después, la pokébola deja de moverse y emite unos pequeños destellos amarillos en el circulito en el centro suyo, indicando que la captura estaba completa exitosamente.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del joven y exclamó emocionadísimo.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Tenemos una Weedle! —En eso corrió en dirección a donde yacía la esfera roji-blanca, a la vez en que la sujetaba con su brazo derecho y lo extendía hacia arriba en una pose de victoria, al mismo tiempo en que observaba a la Pokémon que yacía en su interior, (ya que aun con sus colores en ambos lados era un poco transparente) —. Mi primera Pokémon… creo que te llamaré… ¡"Beety"!

—¡Que bien! ¡Atrapaste a tu primera Pokémon! Ese es el primer paso para tu camino de entrenador, Habi… —decía Cari muy emocionada y feliz por él, a tal punto que sin darse cuenta se lanzó a abrazarlo con mucho júbilo.

Un leve tono carmín apareció en las mejillas de este a causa de la repentina acción de la chica, pero le sonrío muy feliz también por su captura —. Esto… Gracias, Cari. Jeje…

Una vez se le fue esa repentina y enorme emoción, al darse cuenta de su acción, la chica se sonrojo igual que el chico, por lo que se soltó y apartó rápidamente de él, a la vez en que se disculpaba mucho por su entusiasmo, (así como sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Leafy le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Cari, por los celos que sentía). Habieru le sonrío sereno, diciéndole que no había cuidado, pero en ese momento notó que el semblante de la chica se ponía pálido y algo temeroso, al preguntarle con angustia que tenía, Cari le dijo que sentía un escalofrío, (y no era a causa de la mirada de Leafy, para que se sepa), sino porque sentía una sensación de que algo frotaba su pierna izquierda, estaba tan atemorizada que no se atrevía a bajar la mirada, por temor a ver a un Spinarak o algo.

Habieru bajo lentamente su mirada, hasta que llego al final de sus piernas y dio un leve respingo, al ver al pequeño Pokémon peludo y café de antes, frotando su mejilla en el final de las piernas de Cari; se trataba de un Sentret, el cual al parecer sonreía tiernamente de hacer esa acción, quizás por tenerle cariño a la peli-rosa.

—¿Eh? Jejeje, tranquila. Es solo un Sentret —aclaró Habieru, para calmar a su amiga mientras le señalaba al pequeño pokémon para que lo observara.

—¿oh? ¿Un Sentret? —Al bajar lentamente su mirada y ver al peludito Pokémon de tipo normal frotar su mejilla entre sus piernas, la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreírle con ternura —. A… awww, qué lindo. Siempre quise ver de cerca a un Sentret, pero nunca pude hacerlo ya que se ocultaban siempre… —En eso se puso de cuclillas, para estar más o menos a la altura del Sentret—. Hola, cosita linda, ¿de dónde saliste?

Habieru dijo que eso mismo se preguntaba el, puede que no fuera un "experto", pero cualquiera sabría que no era normal avistar a un Sentret en dicha ruta. Se cruzó de brazos, analizando un poco la situación y al final dedujo que lo único que se le ocurría era que posiblemente ese pequeño los hubiera estado siguiendo desde la ruta 29, cuando el chico dijo eso el pequeño Sentret dio un leve saltito, asintiendo con su cabeza, como afirmando su teoría y sorprendiendo a ambos, al ver que los había seguido desde dicho lugar.

—Veamos que dice mi Pokédex sobre ti… —se dirigió el Sentret, a la vez en que buscaba y sacaba del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón su respectivo Pokédex, de tonos claros de lila y blanco, el cual apuntó hacia Sentret, el cual analizó con voz digital la siguiente información:

"Sentret: el Pokémon Explorador. De tipo Normal. Sentret es un Pokémon que se pasa los días vigilando su madriguera y buscando alimento. Tiene una vista de gran alcance, y su altura no debe resultar engañosa para los adversarios al momento de luchar. También es capaz de apoyarse sobre su cola para casi doblar su rango de visión normal. Esta habilidad, junto a su potente grito, lo convierte en un gran centinela"

— ¡Vaya! Sí que eres un Pokémon interesante… —En eso le vino la propuesta a la mente, guardando su PokéDex en su bolsillo y le pregunto al pequeño—. ¿Te… gustaría venir con nosotros?

El pequeño Pokémon explorador exclamo un muy vivas «¡Seeeentret!», a la vez en que sonreía, pero a gran velocidad puso un semblante serio, diciendo nuevamente «sen-sen», a la vez en que se alejaba unos pocos metros y se apoyaba en su cola, mirando con decisión a Cari, tal vez indicando que se iría con ella con gusto, pero solo si antes entablaban un combate, cosa que pocos segundos tardo en captar la niña.

—¡Jejeje! ¡Muy bien! Si así lo quieres… ¡Lucharemos! ¡Pekefire, ve! —Exclamó Cari dejando a un lado su semblante amigable y tierno, reemplazándolo por uno más decidido, a la vez en que apuntaba con uno de sus brazos en dirección al frente.

Pekefire dio unos pasos al frente, mirando con decisión al Pokémon explorador, colocándose frente de él y encendiendo las llamas de su torso en intensas y rojizas llamas, a la vez en que decía con entusiasmo. — «¡Ya verás pequeñín! ¡Vendrás con nosotros!»

—«¿Pequeño yo? ¡Pero si soy más alto que tú!» —Dijo Sentret, algo ofendido de lo que dijo Pekefire, al mismo tiempo que se preparaba para luchar.

Ese comentario pareció molestar a Pekefire, ya que unas pequeñas venas rojas aparecían en la parte superior de su cabeza, así como las llamas de su lomo aumentaban un poco más de tamaño, sorprendiendo a todos—. «¡Solo cállate y pelea!»

En eso y luego de recobrarse del aumento de las llamas de su Pokémon, Cari volvió a centrarse en la idea del combate, por lo que muy decidida le indicó a su amigo que usara su ataque de brasas. El pequeño equidna de fuego exclamo un decidido «¡Cyndaquiiiiiil!», a la vez en que abría su boca y por esta expulsaba una gran cantidad de pequeñas pero abrasadoras esferas de fuego, en dirección a su adversario (y dependiendo del final del combate futuro compañero o no). Pero el Sentret no era fácil de pelar, ya que logró esquivar todas las esferas llameantes con agilidad, comenzando a correr a gran velocidad hacia Pekefire, dejando un rastro de blanca luz tras de sí y embistiéndole fuertemente, mandando al pequeño Cyndaquil rodando unos metros lejos, tostando levemente el césped por el que rodaba pero sin incendiarlo.

—¡Cielos! ¡Eso fue un muy fuerte Ataque rápido! —Exclamó el azabache sorprendido mientras observaba el combate, sentado en una roca junto a Leafy.

— ¡Eso no me detendrá! ¡Pekefire, usa tu pantalla de humo! —Ordenó la peli-rosa a su compañero, decidida a ganar este combate.

Una vez se levanto y recobró del reciente golpe, el Cyndaquil abrío su boca nuevamente y esta vez arrojo de esta una gran nube de humo negro en dirección al Sentret, esta vez este no pudo esquivarlo, por lo que comenzó a mirar a todos lados con mucha dificultad a causa de la pantalla de humo, que tapaba por completo su rango de visión. Aprovechando el estado de ceguera del Pokémon salvaje, la peli-rosa le ordeno a su Cyndaquil que usara nuevamente su ataque de Brasas y que luego rematara con Embestida, y así lo hizo Pekefire. Primero arrojó el nombrado ataque de fuego de su boca y luego, reuniendo suficiente fuerza en sus 4 patas, corrió hacia Sentret y le embistió con gran fuerza, lanzándolo contra un árbol. Esto sorprendió mucho a Habieru, dejándole claro que Cari era una niña amable y tierna, pero fuerte y decidida a la vez, por lo que aquella vez en que la vio siendo molestada por Seba solo fue porque el combate fue injusto y no conocía lo suficiente los ataques de su amigo de fuego, por lo que era inevitable que perdiera en esa ocasión, pero claramente ahora que estaba más unida a Pekefire… era completamente diferente.

En eso Cari buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó de este una Pokébola, la cual arrojó con decisión hacia el noqueado Sentret, luego de ver el mismo procedimiento de cuando Habieru capturó a Weedle, la Pokébola cayó al suelo y comenzó a agitarse, para pocos segundos después ver que unas pequeñas chispas amarillas brillaron en el circulito del medio y consiguiéndolo capturar. Luego Cari se acercó a la Pokébola y la sujetó con mucha emoción en sus ojos.

—¡Bien! ¡Tengo un Sentret! —Tomó una pose de ganadora distinta a la de Habieru, siendo esta en que ella sujetaba la Pokébola con su mano derecha, colocándola en su pecho y con la otra hacia el "símbolo de la victoria" y luego miró con sumo amor al Sentret dentro de la semi-transparente esfera—. Creo que te llamaré… "¡Brown scout!"

Habieru se acercó a la pequeña peli-rosa, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro en señal de felicitación, (ya que le daba algo de pena abrazarla repentinamente como ella hizo con el), así como le sonreía muy feliz por ella. Ella le agradeció así como prometía que iba a cuidar muy bien de su nuevo amigo de ahora en adelante y él le decía que eso lo tenía por seguro. Dicho esto Habieru le aplicó una de las pociones (que Mark le dio tiempo atrás) a Pekefire, ya que Leafy no resultó dañada durante el combate y ambos retoman su camino por la ruta 31.

"Y así con dos nuevos Pokémon unidos a la pandilla, nuestros amigos Habieru y Cari retomaron su camino en dirección a la primera ciudad en donde Habieru iniciaría su meta de volverse el entrenador más grande de Johto, incluso superando a su padre, desafiando al primer líder de gimnasio. ¿Lograrán llegar a ciudad Violet? ¿Habieru conseguirá su primera medalla? ¿Qué otros secretos les deparará el futuro a estos dos?"

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

**Bien, eso es todo por hoy, espero hayan disfrutado de leer este capitulo tanto como yo de escribirlo. No se olviden de comentar. Ahora me voy y hasta el próximo capitulo.**

**P.D.: Muy pronto aparecerá un nuevo personaje asi que tengan sus ojos bien abiertos.  
**


	5. Capítulo 4

Saludos queridos lectores, espero que todos esten bien. Lamento mucho la espera, pero tuve problemas en mi casa y ahora estoy en el departamento de mis abuelos en Viña en donde pude continuar escribiendo este capitulo. Ahora, sin mas demora, les traigo este nuevo capítulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y disfruten leyéndolo asi como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo. Cualquier comentario será aceptado.

* * *

Capítulo 04

"El Pokémon chupa sangre de la cueva Oscura. Una inesperada sorpresa"

Luego de caminar un rato por la ruta 31, nuestros héroes decidieron parar a descansar un poco de su travesía, preparando su típico mantel de rayas roji-blancas, así como el alimento de sus Pokémon (con 2 platos, del que comían sus respectivos Pokémon, ya que al llegar a la siguiente ciudad comprarían más) y ellos por su parte empiezan a comer la merienda de sus almuerzos, que sus madres les empacaron antes de irse de sus pueblos.

–¡Ñami! Esto está delicioso. –Decía Habieru con mucho gozo, claro que tragando antes de hablar mientras que comía un plato de arroz blanco con pollo bien cocinado, en un plato reciclable.

–Jeje me imagino, aunque esto está delicioso también. –Le respondió Cari al pelinegro mientras que comía un plato con lechuga y atún, sobre el mismo tipo de plato que él.

Leafy, Beety, Pekefire y Brown scout por su parte, comían los cubitos cafés de distintos sabores, es decir, su alimento Pokémon. Las pequeñas Chikorita y Weedle disfrutaban el alimento que su entrenador les había servido, comiendo serenamente y con deslumbrantes sonrisas en un gran plato celeste; mientras que el Cyndaquil y el Sentret hacían lo mismo solo que en un plato verde y mejor dicho, Brown scout era el que tranquilamente comía, ya que su compañero de fuego agarraba 3 cubitos de alimento en cada bracito suyo y se los metía a la boca como condenado.

Los demás Pokémon miraban al pequeño y regordete equidna de fuego mientras comía, sorprendidos de que no se ahogara o algo peor, pero Cari al notar semejantes modales que su "Pokémon inicial" demostraba, lo miro severa pero igual dulcemente, dándole un pequeño sermón de que si no comía más calmado, desde ahora le daría pura comida Pokémon de dieta, baja en grasas y sin sabor, a lo que un aterrado Pekefire paro de comer como condenado y lo hizo lo más lento y refinado posible, a lo que una sonriente Cari volvió a centrarse en su alimento, mientras que los otros reían levemente. Una vez acabaron sus almuerzos y ordenaron todo en sus respectivos bolsos, una idea llego a la mente de Habieru.

–Oye, Cari… – una vez la peli-rosa se giro, este continuó– ¿Te parece si… tenemos un combate con nuestros dos nuevos Pokémon?

–¿Eh? Pues es una buena idea, la verdad me gustaría entrenar un poco a mi nuevo amiguito. – decía mientras que observaba dulcemente a su Brown scout, a su vez este asentía muy decidido, por lo que la peli-rosa se giro hacia el peli-negro– ¡Decidido, combatiremos! Además… esto te servirá de entrenamiento para el gimnasio de Ciudad Violet.

Habieru asintió al darse cuenta que eran ciertas las palabras de su amiga, por lo que se levantó del césped y a su vez le tendió una mano a su amiga para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez ambos chicos ya estaban listos, buscaron un lugar en la ruta lo suficientemente amplio para que sus Pokémon combatieran en libertad, no tardaron mucho ya que encontraron una especie de mini pradera, la cual rebosaba de hierba y estaba algo alejada de los árboles que obstaculizaban, y que a su vez estaba en frente de una gran montaña de colores cafés y cubierta de musgo de un verde más oscuro que el del césped o las hojas de los árboles, así como que poseía un gran y oscuro agujero, el cual era una especie de entrada hasta una cueva. Habieru y sus Pokémon se posicionaron en el lado derecho del prado, mientras que Cari y sus Pokémon en el izquierdo, esto hacía quedar el agujero de la cueva en el centro de ellos, claro que ninguno le daba mucha importancia a ello.

–Bien, ¿estás lista, Cari? –Le preguntó Habieru a su amiga, a lo cual esta sonrió, nuevamente reemplazando su dulce mirada por el intenso y decidido mirar– ¡Siempre lo estoy!

–¡Bien! ¡Ve, Beety! –exclamo extendiendo su brazo al frente, a la vez en que la pequeña gorgoja se posicionaba enfrente de su entrenador de un salto, con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos, y exclamaba un decidido "¡Te envenenare!"

–¡Brown scout, sal a combatir! –exclamo igual de decidida y haciendo la misma acción que el chico, a lo que su pequeño Sentret se paraba enfrente suyo, igual de decidido a luchar, así como decía un educado y algo orgulloso "¡Soy el más fuerte y "guapo" del equipo!"

Y así la batalla inició. Cari le indicó a Brown scout que usara Ataque rápido y Habieru a su vez le indicaba a Beety que contrarrestara con su ataque Lanza seda. Cuando el pequeño Sentret se arrojó corriendo y dejando una luz blanca tras de sí en dirección a la gorgoja, esta abrió su boca y arrojo de esta una especie de pegajosa sustancia similar a seda hacia los pies (o mejor dicho patas) de su adversario, a lo que este inevitablemente tropezó y a duras penas se levantó, solo que ahora al tener sus patas tan pegajosas se movía a con dificultad.

Cari algo preocupada por su amigo, pero decidida a ganar el combate, estaba a punto de ordenarle que usara ataque rápido nuevamente, pero entonces se le ocurrió algo por lo que le dijo que no se moviera de donde estaba, el Sentret muy extrañado se giró pero respetó la orden de la niña. Habieru igual de curioso miro extrañado a la chica, pero para aprovechar que su adversario estaba casi inmóvil le indicó a su Weedle que usara Picotazo venenoso, a lo que Beety se arrojó con el aguijón de su cabeza preparado para inyectar al inmóvil Pokémon de tipo Normal.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica, al ver que su plan iba justo como planeaba, por lo que cuando la Weedle ya estaba pocos metros de impactar en el rostro de Brown scout, exclamo fuertemente "¡Arañazo!". El rostro de Habieru se adorno de consternación, al ver que el aparentemente indefenso Sentret sonreía y alzaba la única extremidad superior que estaba libre de la pegajosa seda, dejando al descubierto 3 pequeñas garritas y con las cuales golpeó fuertemente en la cara de Beety, dejándole tres pequeños rasguños no muy profundos, pero que fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para desorientar a la gorgoja y ocasionar que su ataque se desviara, por lo que se lanzó ahora en dirección a un árbol y quedaba chistosamente atorada en este, ya que el cuerno de su cabecita se clavó en el duro y marrón tronco.

Aprovechando eso, el pequeño Sentret se liberó de su pegajosa prisión cortando la seda con las garritas de su pata libre, y una vez quedo completamente liberado miró con decisión a la Weedle, como diciéndole "¡ñaka, ñaka! Miren ahora quien está atrapada". Habieru desesperado le gritaba con desesperación a Beety que intentara sacar su aguijón, pero por más que la Weedle tiraba no lograba zafarse. Finalmente por orden de su entrenadora, Brown scout se arrojó corriendo hacia su adversaria usando un muy fuerte Ataque rápido, el cual fue tan potente que logró liberar a la gorgoja de su prisión, pero que a la vez provocó que saliera disparada en dirección al interior del agujero de la cueva que estaba cerca de allí. Todos se alarmaron por ello, sobre todo Habieru.

–¡Ay, no! ¡Beety! –gritó el azabache, muy preocupado, mientras que miraba a su amiguita desaparecer en el interior de la cueva, por lo que corría hacia la entrada de la cueva, seguido de su Chikorita.

Enfrente de dicha cueva había un pequeño letrero construido a través de madera vieja y tosca de colores cafés, que decía en letras talladas: «Cueva Oscura: favor de entrar con una linterna o algo que ilumine».

En ese momento Cari dejó de lado su semblante fuerte y regresando al dulce y ahora muy preocupado mirar se acercó a Habieru muy apenada. –¡Ay, no! ¡Nos pasamos, ese ataque fue muy fuerte! ¡Habi, en serio lo siento! N… No fue nuestra intención, de verdad…– decía muy apenada por lo que pasó, al igual que su Sentret.

El chico se giró aun preocupado por su amiga de tipo veneno, pero para calmar la pena de ambos le sonrió con comprensión a la peli-rosa, diciéndole a ella y a Brown scout que sabía que no lo hicieron por maldad, pero que de todos modos debía entrar y buscar a Beety, pero antes de eso, busco en su mochila sacando de esta el contenedor transparente, en cuyo interior yacía el huevo que le dio el Sr. Pokémon; se lo entregó a la peli-rosa, diciendo que podía ser peligroso para el huevo, ya que en un sitio tan oscuro Habieru podría tropezar y aplastar el huevo o algo peor. Cari asintió cogiendo el objeto con sumo cuidado, a la vez en que decía algo preocupada que no quería dejarlo solo, que quería ayudar a buscar a Beety, pero el chico le dijo que no, que mejor se fuera al centro Pokémon de la ciudad Violet, (que estaba a pocos metros de allí), para que lo esperaran a él y a Leafy en un sitio seguro, así como que sus Pokémon necesitaban descansar luego de ese combate.

–D… de acuerdo, pero por favor… cuídate. Y tú también Leafy…– decía resignada, a la vez en que se giraba hacia sus Pokémon- Vamos, chicos… –y sin decir más que pudiera convencer a su amigo, se marchó corriendo en la dirección Este de la ruta 31, seguida del Cyndaquil y el Sentret.

Habieru vió como se alejaba su amiga y al perderla de vista giró su mirada hacia Leafy para decirle decididamente: – Muy bien, amiga… Entremos.

– "¡Rápido, hombre! ¡Mi compañera peligra!" – dijo muy angustiada la pequeña Chikorita por la Weedle e instantáneamente entró a la cueva Oscura, seguida de un Habieru igual de preocupado, claro que al entrar todo estaba tan oscuro e inapreciable, que el niño tuvo que buscar y sacar de su mochila una linterna de mano y de color amarillo, la cual encendió y esta alumbró con una blanca luz lo suficiente de la cueva para que entrenador y Pokémon vieran más claramente y empezaran a buscar por toda la cueva a Beety. Mientras tanto… en una ciudad de calles y algunas casetas de color violeta, así como de otros tonos, una angustiada Cari entró por la puerta de esta, ignorando por completo el pequeño letrero de blanca madera que decía: «Bienvenido a ciudad Violet: "la ciudad de los evocadores y nostálgicos aromas"», ya que estaba centrada en encontrar el centro Pokémon más cercano.

–El centro Pokémon debe estar por algún lado… ¿pero dónde? –se preguntaba con algo de desesperación, aun cargando el contenedor del huevito blanco en sus brazos, a la vez en que miraba en todas direcciones.

Brown scout al preguntarle a Pekefire cuál era el aspecto del edificio que buscaban y una vez este le describió la apariencia de un centro Pokémon detalladamente, el pequeño Sentret se apoyó en su cola, comenzando a mirar fijamente en todas direcciones, hasta que detuvo su mirada en una gran edificación de blancas paredes, rojo tejado, ventanales cristalinos y que en cuyo techo poseía un letrero que decía "centro Pokémon, blah blah blah", a lo que llamo la atención de Cari exclamando un vivas "¡Allí está!", a la vez en que señalaba con una de sus extremidades superiores; al mirar hacia donde este señalaba, Cari sonrió feliz de ver el sitio que buscaba y luego de felicitar a su amigo, los 3 corrieron hacia el centro y entraron en este.

Volviendo al interior de la cueva Oscura, Habieru y Leafy seguían con la búsqueda de su amiga de tipo insecto, pero desgraciadamente por más que se adentraran a las profundidades de la cueva de oscuras paredes, menos rastro encontraban de Beety, lo peor del asunto era que la batería de la linterna comenzaba a agotarse; Habieru se insultó internamente por no haber recargado la batería o haber traído repuestos.

–¡Orale, esta cueva es más grande de lo que esperaba! –Exclamó el peli-negro, observando los alrededores de la cueva para hallar rastros de su pokémon-

– "¡Lo sé, Beety tiene que estar por aquí en algún lado!" –Dijo Leafy, mientras ayudaba a buscar a la pequeña gorgoja.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte grito de "¡Weeeeeeed!", así como un agudo y aterrador chillido, junto a un sonido similar a un incesante batir de alas, el cual llamó la atención de entrenador y Chikorita. Al girarse pudieron apreciar la silueta de una pequeña oruga, que corría (o mejor dicho arrastraba) con pavor hacia ellos. No tardaron mucho en averiguar que era Beety por su forma de reptar, pero tanto el chico como la Chikorita gritaron de alarma, al ver que la pequeña Weedle huía de una gran parvada de Pokémon pequeños, con la apariencia de murciélagos de color azul, con las membranas de sus alas de color morado, 2 pequeñas patas y 2 orejas enormes y moradas, curiosamente no tenían ojos. Habieru señalo su PokéDex en dirección a los Pokémon que molestaban a su amiga y este dio la siguiente información:

"Zubat: el Pokémon Murciélago. De tipo Veneno/Volador. A pesar de ser ciego, Zubat puede conocer el ambiente donde se encuentra gracias a las ondas supersónicas que transmite desde su boca y que rebotan hasta su oído, con las cuales cazan a sus presas, este fenómeno es conocido como ecolocalización. Tiene hábitos nocturnos, son sensibles a cualquier tipo de luz"

– Al parecer Beety los molestó sin querer mientras dormían…– pensó el joven peli-negro, a la vez en que intentaba idear algún método para espantar a los Zubat, ya que ni Leafy ni Beety podrían con todos, hasta que le vino de golpe a la mente una idea- ¡Ya sé! ¡Beety, ven aquí!

La pequeña gorgoja sin necesidad de que el chico dijera más, se arrastró hasta ocultarse detrás de el, Leafy intento luchar pero al ver que su entrenador le decía que no, se tuvo que contener. El chico se posicionó firmemente en el suelo y para horror de sus amigas, apagó la linterna y la alzó en dirección a los Zubat, pero igual todo estaba oscuro como boca de Mightyenna. Aunque no pudiera verlos, si podía escuchar sus aleteos, por lo que una vez se aseguró por su sentido auditivo que estaban frente a él, Habieru exclamo un "¡Trágense un poco de luz, colmilludos!", y prendió nuevamente la linterna, por lo que la luz blanca de esta impacto directamente en los rostros de los Pokémon murciélagos, al no estar acostumbrados a semejante iluminación, lanzaron fuertes chillidos de terror y todos los Zubats huyeron despavoridos al interior más oscuro de la cueva… todos menos uno. El Zubat que se quedó no era muy diferente a los otros, pero algo que se notaba era su tamaño un poco mayor que el que de su especie comúnmente era.

Habieru miró fijamente al Zubat que yacía aleteando aun en su sitio, sonriendo decidido al ver que este no tenía intenciones de huir – ¡Muy bien, sí así lo quieres, lucharemos! ¡Leafy, embestida contra ese Zubat!

La Pokémon de tipo hierba comenzó a correr en dirección al alado Pokémon de tipo veneno, decidida a embestirlo, pero para sorpresa de ella y de Habieru, el Zubat hechó un poderoso chillido de su boca, arrojando a su vez de esta una especie de ondas de sonido de colores plateados y blancos, los cuales impactaron en pleno rostro de Leafy, deteniendo en seco su ataque. Aunque no parecieron hacerle daño físico, los ojos de la pequeña Chikorita se volvieron espirales y esta comenzó a moverse torpemente, los ojos cafés de Habieru se abrieron de par en par al notar con alarma que su amiga ahora estaba bajo un estado de Confusión.

–¡Rayos, rayos! ¡Leafy, intenta concentrarte y usar Hojas navaja! -exclamo desesperado el chico.

Pero su amiga de hierba no parecía escucharlo, ya que comenzó a arrojar el dicho ataque de hierba hacia la pared derecha de la cueva, creyendo que era Zubat a causa de su confusión. Por lo que el chico tuvo que recurrir al plan B y exclamo "¡Beety, usa tu Lanza seda en dirección a las alas de Zubat!". Y así lo hizo, la pequeña gorgoja dio un paso al frente y de su boca arrojó el tiro de pegajoso hilo, el cual el Zubat paso desapercibido y logró impactar en el ala derecha de este, provocando que le fuera difícil mantenerse en el aire, ya que el agitar un ala cubierta de "pegamento" era realmente un reto. Habieru aprovechó, sujetando otra pequeña Pokébola de su cinturón, la cual arrojó fuertemente hacia Zubat; al impactar en este, la esfera se abrió y absorbió al Pokémon hasta su interior.

Al cerrarse y caer al suelo, comenzó a agitarse con bastante violencia, pero para sorpresa del chico y la Weedle, la Pokébola se abrió y de esta se escapó un furioso (y ya sin pegamento en su ala) Zubat, el cual "miro" (aunque era raro decir eso, ya que no tenía ojos) en dirección a Habieru, abriendo bastante su boca y mostrando sus 2 grandes, blancos y afilados colmillos, exclamando un aterrador y agudo " ¡Eso si me enojo, tengo sed de sangre!". De su boca el alado Pokémon arrojó una afilada espina de color verdoso, en dirección a la indefensa y confundida Leafy, (la cual ahora parecía embestir fuertemente una roca)

–¡Leafy, cuidado! – en un desesperado movimiento se arrojó hacia su compañera de hierba, protegiéndola con sus brazos y recibiendo el mismo el impacto de la afilada espina en una zona inferior de su torso, por lo que grito fuertemente de dolor– ¡Aaaaaagh!

La pequeña Chikorita al escuchar el adolorido grito de su entrenador, por fin logro salir de su estado de confusión, mirando a Habieru con profunda angustia, pero este le sonrió con algo de dificultad, diciéndole que no se preocupara, ya que se sintió igual a una inyección de una clínica.

Pero Leafy al ver que habían herido a su entrenador por su culpa, estalló en ira, saltando de los brazos de este y mirando con sumo rencor al Zubat, agitando con bastante violencia la hoja de su cabeza, liberando una inimaginable cantidad de afiladas hojas cual navajas, las cuales impactaron en el cuerpo del pobre Zubat, haciéndole una cantidad considerable de daño, a pesar de los tipos elementales; pero eso no fue todo, ya que lo remató con una muy fuerte embestida, la cual lo mandó a chocar contra una de las rocas de la cueva y fue tan crítico el golpe, que el murciélago se desplomo inconsciente en el suelo.

Habieru luego de recuperarse un poco del dolor de la herida, sacó otra Pokébola de su cinturón –¡Bien, Leafy! ¡Ahora entra la Pokébola y esta vez quédate adentro, ciego! –Exclamo a la vez en que le lanzaba la segunda esfera roji-blanca al Zubat, encerrándolo en ella.

Esta se agitó levemente en el suelo y unos segundos después paró el movimiento, lanzando unas pequeñas chispas amarillas del círculo de su centro, siendo exitosa la captura. Habieru se acercó y cogió su Pokébola, extendiendo hacia arriba el brazo con que la sujetaba en su pose de victoria, la cual era oficial que siempre haría a la hora de una captura exitosa. Tras mirar fijamente al inconsciente (y dañado) Zubat del interior de la semi-transparente esfera, una gota de sudor resbaló por la nuca del joven, a causa del exagerado daño que le causó su Chikorita, por su parte Leafy miraba fulminantemente al murciélago dentro de la esfera. ¡Nadie hería a su entrenador… más que ella si se lo merecía!. Habieru siguió observando al Zubat, hasta que finalmente se le ocurrió un apodo y sentenció con entusiasmo que lo llamaría: "Drácublood".

– "Mejor ponle "estupi-blood"…" –susurro Leafy mirando con desconfianza al Zubat dentro de la esfera.

En eso Habieru se acercó a sus pequeñas amigas, colocándose de cuclillas y mirándolas fijamente; aliviado de que ninguna, (sobre todo Beety), estuviera herida. Por lo que se levantó, guardando la esfera bicolor donde su murciélago yacía en su cinturón y les dijo a sus amigas con una sonrisa en su rostro: –Bueno, chicas. Vamos a reunirnos con Cari…– en eso se agacho y extendió su brazo derecho hacia Beety, para que se subiera por él hacia su hombro y así lo hizo.

Luego de eso el chico salió corriendo en la dirección contraria a donde se habían ido los Zubat, seguido de Leafy y al salir de la cueva Oscura, fueron envueltos por un intenso rayo de luz que el sol les brindó, aliviados de ver claramente y para su suerte la batería de la linterna se agotó justo cuando salieron. Pero algo que ni el joven moreno o sus Pokémon notaron… fue la presencia de una figura oculta, curiosamente en el techo de la cueva, no se sabría decir como lograba mantenerse en tal posición debido a las claras reglas de la gravedad, pero bueno, para no desviarnos de la figura, esta juntó sus manos en una pose curiosa y desapareció al verse envuelto en una nube de humo negra y densa, una vez esta se disipó… la figura se había esfumado… al más puro estilo ninja.

Volviendo al centro Pokémon de ciudad Violet, la pequeña niña de rosados cabellos yacía sentada en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, con el recipiente del huevito Pokémon en su regazo. Poco después la enfermera Joy que trabajaba en dicho centro, se acercó cargando una bandejita verde, en la que yacían sentados Pekefire y Brown scout, con sus energías ya totalmente restablecidas. Una vez le agradeció por atender a sus amigos, Cari los cargó y sentó con cuidado en el suelo de blanco mármol del centro.

–Uf… espero que Habi haya podido encontrar a Beety…– decía con mucho pesar reflejado en su mirar– Y aunque él me sonrió y comprendió… aun me siento culpable por lo que pasó…

En eso ambos Pokémon al notar la tristeza de su entrenadora, se acercaron a esta y comenzaron a frotar sus cabezas delicadamente en las piernas de ella, tratando de hacerle entender que a pesar de todo Habieru no la odiaba por lo que paso y que incluso tenía plena confianza en ella. Ella aunque no entendiera lo que decían, si podía deducir sus intenciones, sonriéndoles dulcemente a ambos.

–Gracias, chicos… –Les dijo a ambos mientras los acariciaba dulcemente y luego observa fijamente el huevo dentro del transparente contenedor– Creo que Habieru si confía mucho en mí, después de todo no me hubiera confiado el huevo Pokémon de no ser así… –En ese momento la chica dio un leve respingo, ya que le pareció haber visto que el huevo hacia un leve movimiento y que brilló de blanco por unos instantes– ¿eh…? ¿Qué… pasa?

La enfermera Joy que estaba cerca al ver lo que ocurría se acercó y le sonrío dulcemente a la niña, explicándole que el huevo ya estaba eclosionando, a lo que la sorprendida chica no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción y retiró con sumo cuidado el huevito del recipiente, colocándolo suavemente en una de las sillas frente a ella, la enfermera se quedó a observar con curiosidad por saber que Pokémon iba a nacer, así como para brindar servicio médico por si nacía con alguna dificultad médica.

En ese momento el huevo hizo otro leve movimiento y volvió a titilar de blanco, fue entonces cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más largos y constantes, así como ya no titilaba sino que ahora si brillaba completamente de blanco, a la vez en que por su estructura comenzaban a originarse pequeñas grietas. De una de las aberturas de la parte superior del huevo, se asomó la cabeza de un pequeño Pokémon, el cual tenía pequeños picos en ella, como si de una coronita se tratase. Por extremidades poseía 2 pequeñas manos sin deditos, así como 2 patitas un poco más largas que las manos, se trataba de un Togepi. El pequeño recién nacido abrió lentamente sus ojitos, pestañeando varias veces para acostumbrar su nublada vista a la luz que lo embargaba, y una vez lo hizo lo primero que vislumbró fue el rostro de clara tez, y de cabello y ojos rosados de Cari, por lo que le sonrió dulcemente al creer que se trataba de su madre y diciendo un precioso "Tri-choki-choki".

–¡Awwww! ¡Ha nacido, ha nacido! – exclamaba con gran júbilo, y brillo en sus ojos al verlo– ¡Y es una lindurita!

–Y además parece que nació completamente sanito y sin ningún problema… –explicó la enfermera Joy luego de analizar al pequeño Togepi–Bbueno, tal parece que es un pequeño y sano machito. Felicidades, ahora me retiro… –dijo dulcemente a la vez en que se alejaba de allí para seguir con sus labores en el centro.

–Sí. Gracias, enfermera… bien, ahora… veamos que dice mi pokédex sobre ti, chiquitín… –al sacar su Pokédex de su bolsillo, lo apunto hacia el recién nacido y empieza a analizar revelando la información de este:

"Togepi, el pokémon Bola clavos. De tipo Normal. Este pequeño y tierno Pokémon posee la habilidad de literalmente "escoger" a su entrenador al salir del huevo, hecho por el cual nunca llega a separarse completamente de este, la primera persona que vea será su entrenador para siempre. Se creía que era un huevo con patas, pero en realidad no lo es. Sus características corresponden a un adorable Pokémon que según leyendas trae felicidad a quien lo tenga"

–«la primera persona que vea… será su entrenador para siempre.» -repitió con sorpresa, a la vez en que se giraba y notaba que el Togepi se abrazaba a ella inocentemente– Awwww, así que eso dice… pero… Habi era el que te cuido en tu etapa de huevo desde un principio…

La chica no sabía si conmoverse porque el pequeño la escogiera como "entrenadora y madre", o preocuparse, ya que no sabía cuál sería la reacción del muchacho por ese suceso. Pero en ese momento y casi como si hubiera sido una invocación, el nombrado chico de morena tez y cabellos negros entro por las cristalinas puertas del centro, con su pequeña Beety en su hombro y su fiel Chikorita caminando a su lado.

– Jeje, hablando del Rey de roma. –pensó algo divertida la chica de la sincronía de su amigo, con una pequeña gota de sudor resbalando por su frente – Ya han llegado. Veo que encontraste a Beety, ¡me alegro mucho!

–Si, estuvo un poco difícil pero lo logramos y además… obtuvimos un nuevo amigo… –explicó muy emocionado, a la vez en que le mostraba la Pokébola donde descansaba un dormido Drácublood, pero en eso ve al pequeño Pokémon que se abrazaba a uno de los brazos de Cari – Oye, ¿y este pequeño de dónde salió?

–Ah… pues verás, Habi… nació del huevo que me encargaste que cuidara y… al nacer pues… parece que me eligió como su entrenadora… pero…– en eso le explicó su angustia por lo que pensó respecto a su relación con el huevo desde antes.

Habieru escuchó atentamente, mirando fijamente a los ojos rosas de Cari con los suyos cafés, luego al pequeño Togepi y nuevamente a Cari, a la cual le mandó una cálida y comprensiva sonrisa, diciéndole que no debía preocuparse por ello, ya que si el pequeño Togepi al verla a ella primero la había escogido como entrenadora (y madre), pues ya nada podía hacerse y había que respetar la decisión del pequeño. Además de eso, añadió que estaba seguro de que ella podría cuidar mejor del pequeño Togepi, ya que si fue capaz de cuidar de Pekefire sin mucho conocimiento de Pokémon, podía cuidar del recién nacido sin problema alguno.

La pequeña chica miró al muchacho moreno con sus ojos rosas brillando cual perlas, así como sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín, pero al ver que el pequeño Togepi daba leves saltitos y la miraba con una sonrisa radiante, tal vez confirmando las palabras del joven, no pudo evitar el devolverle la sonrisa al pequeño, diciéndole que lo bautizaría con el nombre de "Togehappy". Luego de eso lo envolvió delicadamente entre sus brazos, en un sincero y cálido abrazo. Sin duda y a partir de ahora, iba a cuidar de Togehappy con sumo amor y cariño, se lo prometió a él, a Habieru… y a si misma.

Pero sin que ninguno de los dos chicos y sus pokémon lo notaran, de una de las ventanas se apreciaban tres siluetas las cuales se fueron rápidamente de allí mientras hablaban entre ellos.

–Jeje, interesante, ese pokémon que acabó de nacer del huevo de esa chica es muy raro, ¿no creen chicos? – Preguntó la mujer del grupo a sus acompañantes, la cual tenía su cabello largo y plateado.

–Exactamente, ese pokémon sería muy útil para nuestros planes. –Respondió un hombre que usaba gafas y una bata blanca de laboratorio.

–¿Pues que esperamos? ¡Robémoslo ahora mismo! –Propuso el segundo, que parecía el más fuerte de los tres, y además llevaba colgado al cuello un casco de obrero.

–Paciencia, esperemos a que esos chicos se alejen del centro pokémon y no haya nadie cerca. – Y dicho esto el trío se alejaba cada vez más hasta desvanecerse entre los árboles de la ciudad.

"Y así después de un accidente en el que casi se pierde la pequeña Weedle de Habieru en la cueva Oscura, él y Cari lograron obtener nuevos Pokémon y amigos. Habieru luego de un difícil y hasta doloroso combate capturó un Zubat, (sin darse cuenta de que era observado por una misteriosa figura en el acto) y Cari obtuvo un pequeño Togepi. Y no solo eso sino que consiguieron finalmente llegar a la ciudad Violet. Pero al mismo tiempo unas extrañas personas espiaban a nuestros protagonistas, teniendo un gran interés en Togehappy. ¿Qué les deparará el futuro a nuestros amigos? ¿Quién era esa figura de la cueva oscura? ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos sospechosos y que intenciones tendrán? ¿Habieru ganará su primer combate en el gimnasio Violet?"

Esta historia continuará…

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden comentar si les gustó, si se debe mejorar algo, alguna duda, etc. Ahora me despido hasta el próximo capitulo. Bye-bye


End file.
